


Дримлек, Орегон

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Спецквест: божественное ♥ [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship / ER, Horror, Multi, Mystery, Paranormal, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Когда-то у Гэвина были брат, дедушка и веселые каникулы в маленьком городе Орегона. Сейчас есть работа и любимый андроид. И, разумеется, Камски надо было ворваться в его настоящее со своим прошлым, затащить в лесную глушь и столкнуть лбом с паранормальщиной.
Relationships: Main Menu Chloe | ST200/Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Спецквест: божественное ♥ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RK900 большую часть повествования остается за кадром и напрямую с Гэвином не общается, а романтике уделено времени меньше, чем мистике.

Три часа ночи — плохое время для гостей. Подойдет для поздних посиделок в баре, пьяных разговоров по мобильному или сонного секса, но стук в дверь в такой час всегда настораживает. Никого лишнего обычно уже не нужно.

Гэвин вылез из постели, накинул на себя домашнюю одежду и, прикрыв дверь в спальню, вышел в коридор. Через глазок старой, обитой кожей двери в полумраке было видно невысокую худощавую фигуру. Девушка или подросток. Еще необычнее: Гэвин не смог предположить, кто это может быть. Он потянулся к ручке, на мгновение замешкался, словно ткнулся ладонью в стекло, но открыл.

Тусклый свет прихожей окатил светловолосую девушку с желтым диодом на виске. Через несколько секунд диод уже светился голубым. Девушка улыбнулась.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Рид. — Голос был растерянный, с нотками неуместного оптимизма.

— Какой, к чертям, вечер, когда ночь уже давно, — буркнул Гэвин в ответ. — Что тебе нужно? Тебя кто-то ко мне послал?

Грудь девушки приподнялась, словно она сделала глубокий вдох — абсолютно лишний для андроида.

— Меня зовут Хлоя, мистер Рид. У меня поручение от Элайджи Камски.

— Ясно, до свидания. — Гэвин начал закрывать, но косяк вдруг обхватила тонкая рука. Даже напрягая мышцы, сдвинуть дверь дальше не получалось.

— Мне что, арестовать тебя за незаконное проникновение? — устало спросил Гэвин.

— Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня, — попросила девушка, жалобно сведя брови.

— Я не хочу слушать про Камски, — мотнул Гэвин головой. — Отпусти дверь.

— Он сейчас в Дримлеке. — Гэвин на миг ослабил хватку, но тут же взялся за ручку вновь. — Уже два месяца. Он сказал, что вы знаете про это место. Он не захотел брать меня с собой с самого начала, но теперь просит приехать — и вас тоже.

Гэвин фыркнул, не дав ей договорить.

— Это он интересно придумал, конечно. И с чего он взял, что я соглашусь?

Хлоя пожала плечами — зашелестела легкая куртка.

— Элайджа сказал, что может рассчитывать только на вас. И что в Дримлеке происходит то же самое, что и тогда. Без вас он не справится. — Она говорила со спокойной уверенностью, не отрывая от его лица голубых глаз. Гэвин подумал, что с ее оценкой сложно не согласиться.

Если, конечно, поверить в бред Камски про “как и тогда”. Гэвин прекрасно знал, что не было никакого тогда. Их двоюродный дед просто замерз в лесу по зиме, окончательно оторвав их друг от друга. Хотя они и так бы больше никогда не поехали в Дримлек, даже останься дед жив.

— А ты, значит, совсем не веришь в своего начальника? — спросил Гэвин, осознав, что пауза слишком затянулась.

Хлоя посмотрела на него долгим взглядом: он распознал застарелый страх, который въедается так глубоко, что вскоре перестаешь бояться и просто ждешь, когда он уже сбудется.

— Элайджа мне не начальник, а друг, — поправила девушка — но на вопрос, видимо, решила не отвечать.

Гэвин еще немного помолчал. Посмотрел на дверь спальни, потом снова перевел взгляд на Хлою. Она уже не упрашивала, но и не уходила.

Гэвин вздохнул.

— Там же ничего нет, в Орегоне, — произнес он уверенно. Ну или почти уверенно. Он двадцать лет верил в то, что Дримлек — один из многих мелких городков, в которые уставшие родители отсылают на лето детей, чтобы те хоть когда-то не мешались под ногами. — Что он там два месяца делает, белок стреляет?

Хлоя улыбнулась уголками рта. Гэвину показалось, что в ее взгляде что-то изменилось, но он не успел разглядеть, что.

— Судя по фотографиям, не белок точно. Ни разу таких не видела. — Она накинула на голову капюшон, выглянула из него, как мышь из норы, и добавила: — Элайджа оплатил два билета до Сейлема. Вылет завтра в одиннадцать. Я буду очень ждать вас, мистер Рид. Только мы с вами в состоянии ему помочь, а дело важное.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — И отпуск он мне за свой счет тоже взял, конечно?

— Конечно, — кивнула Хлоя. И не дожидаясь, пока он отомрет, попрощалась: — До свидания, мистер Рид. Надеюсь, что до завтра.

Гэвин пробормотал что-то ей вслед, закрыл дверь и пошатываясь вернулся в спальню. Снова лег под одеяло. На него навалилась душная усталость: в глазах зудел песок, тело обмякло, но сон уже не шел. Даже злясь на себя за это, Гэвин все равно размышлял о том, чтобы утром поехать в аэропорт. Что он теряет?

Например, время, которое мог бы провести в этой самой постели. Но если допустить, что Камски сейчас действительно охотится не за белками, то постель может и подождать. Не настолько же он отбитый, чтобы под таким предлогом вытащить Гэвина на встречу? Или настолько?

Зато он в любой момент сможет уехать. Как только поймет, что это все лажа, уедет.

Слева послышался шорох.

— Ты чего не спишь? — Гэвин почувствовал прикосновение губ к щеке. На грудь легла теплая рука. — Кто приходил?

— От Камски, — выдохнул Гэвин, потеревшись подбородком о чужую ладонь.

— И что надо Камски? — Голос стал настороженным. Гэвин против воли улыбнулся.

— Личная просьба — ну, знаешь, по-простому, по-семейному. Просит в Орегон сгонять.

— Куда?.. Ладно, мы об этом еще поговорим обязательно, но завтра. А то я сейчас отключусь. — Он прижался крепче, потерся носом о плечо Гэвина и замолчал.

Гэвин остался лежать в темноте.

***

Когда за очередным поворотом показался Дримлек, Гэвин неожиданно для себя сглотнул. Минивэн летел в сумерках по заснеженной дороге, выхватывая фарами один за другим одинаковые бесконечные куски соснового леса. Лес стоял вдоль дороги стеной, внушая привычный неуют каждому, кто выбирал этот путь. Судя по отсутствию других машин, дураков больше не было.

Хлоя сидела от него по правую руку и смотрела вперед с удивительным спокойствием. Сам Гэвин, хотя все еще сомневался в том, что увидит в городе что-то диковинное, то и дело дергал плечом или сжимал губы. Хлоя, учитывая ее заверения в реальности всей этой ерунды, выглядела даже как-то подозрительно. Может быть, ей следовало бы волноваться чуть сильнее.

Гэвин перевел взгляд с нее на дорогу. У него ныла после перелета спина, и он бы с огромной радостью остановился у обочины, чтобы размяться и впустить в легкие ледяного воздуха. Делание настойчиво свербило внутри, но он не поддавался. Дед Якуб со стариковским упрямством каждый год вбивал им с Камски три идиотских правила: не бродить в лесу поодиночке, задергивать на ночь шторы на первом этаже и никогда не выходить из дома после того, как сядет солнце. Наверное, сейчас было самое время уважить его память и потерпеть до приезда.

Автомобиль прокатил по сонному городку, успевшему спрятаться за желтыми и традиционными синими огнями. Из-за этого Дримлек казался игрушечным, будто сказочным, но Гэвин не видел в таких фонарях смысла: света от них не было почти никакого.

Скоро дорога пошла в гору. Минивэн полз все выше, на холм – и к лесу. Тот после Дримлека выглядел абсолютно черным, и Гэвин против воли хмурил брови еще сильнее. В желудок словно набили булыжников, а стоило только сглотнуть, казалось, слюна проталкивает внутрь еще один. Гэвин с самого начала решил, что не будет думать о встрече с Камски, не будет подбирать слова и гадать, как все пройдет — и сейчас вдруг почувствовал себя беззащитным. Это раздражало. Когда они оказались у опушки и припарковали минивэн под жестяным навесом — как он выдерживал толщу снега, оставалось только удивляться, — Гэвин на короткий миг испытал облегчение. Теперь было не сбежать.

Он поднял голову и осмотрел заваленный снегом дом. Тот, казалось, просел под таким грузом и был похож на седую старуху с огромным горбом. Как раз деду в масть.

Хлоя без особых усилий достала из автомобиля их вещи и первой пошла ко входу. Словно опомнившись, Гэвин открыл перед ней дверь, и Хлоя прежде чем переступить порог, очень по-домашнему оббила о него снег с ботинок. Гэвин ухмыльнулся в ворот куртки.

Пахнуло сухой пылью и одеколоном. Свет горел только в дальней комнате за кухней, и Хлоя, поставив чемоданы, щелкнула выключателем. Цокнула языком. Гэвин услышал, что она что-то пробормотала, но не различил, что именно. Если судить по виду дома, что-нибудь про свинство — по крайней мере, Гэвин всегда называл это именно так. Камски не умел жить в бренном мире материи: рано или поздно вокруг него все превращалось в хламовник с идеально чистым рабочим столом посередине. Вот об этом он заботился. На остальное его гениальный взор падал редко.

Гэвин отпихнул с дороги звякнувшую какими-то железками коробку, споткнулся о стопку книг, рассыпав их по полу, но прошел через гостиную и заставленную контейнерами кухню, на свет. Остановился на пороге.

Виска коснулось холодное дуло.

— Скажи что-нибудь, чтобы я понял, с кем говорю, — мягко попросил стоявший за дверью Камски.

На загривке поднялись дыбом волосы. Гэвин пригнулся, сшиб Камски плечом и сдавил сухое запястье. Тот охнул, пистолет упал на пол. Гэвин для профилактики пару раз приложил его спиной о стену.

— Ты что, сука, последние мозги потерял? — прорычал он Камски в лицо.

Тот невозмутимо выдохнул и вынырнул из захвата. Потер руку.

— Я думаю, этого хватит, — произнес он с легкой улыбкой. — Здравствуй, Хлоя.

Он склонился и поцеловал ее в щеку. Хлоя подняла с пола пистолет.

— Это было неосторожно, — произнесла она, протягивая ему оружие.

Камски нахмурился.

— Не надо сердиться. Я должен был проверить. — Он убрал пистолет за пояс — Гэвин ненавидел, когда так делали.

— Я бы тебя пришиб нахрен, и вся проверка, — выплюнул он.

Камски повернулся к нему. Он был на несколько сантиметров выше и даже в объемном свитере казался Гэвину тощим. Ебаный Джек, сраный Повелитель тыкв. Лицо у него осталось таким же узким, но взгляд изменился. Гэвин почувствовал, что наткнулся на стену. Что слепо шарить по ней он может бесконечно, до тех пор, пока ему милостиво не подадут ключ. И нахрен ему этот ключ был больше не нужен.

— Я рад, что ты воспринял мою просьбу всерьез, — произнес Камски, кивнув ему.

Гэвин дернул краем рта.

— Я еще не решил, как тебя воспринимать. И говорить мы об этом будем завтра. Сегодня я съем какой-нибудь сэндвич и высплюсь. Моя комната свободна, или ты и ее хламом завалил?

Камски перестал улыбаться — и это было хотя бы честно.

— Пустая и ждет тебя, я все подготовил. Можешь подниматься.

— Спасибо, блядь, большое, — пробормотал Гэвин.

Он вернулся в кухню и, не обращая внимания на доносившийся из комнаты тихий разговор, открыл холодильник. Еще больше контейнеров, все полки были ими забиты. Укрытая целлофаном еда невыразительного цвета, посчитанная по граммам и количеству калорий. Гэвин взял первый попавшийся контейнер и, прихватив вилку, поднялся по лестнице. Ступеньки чуть прогибались под ногами и поскрипывали, но ни одна не шаталась. Перемигивались старые фото на стенах.

Первая дверь справа правда была приоткрыта. Включив свет, Гэвин выдохнул через нос и присел на застеленную кровать. Дед даже постеры не снял: то ли не захотел, то ли не успел. Дом по завещанию принадлежал им с Камски, а тот наверняка впервые зашел в эту комнату только сегодня. На полках до сих пор торчали модельки звездолетов, на тумбочке щерил зубы череп-ночник, охранявший стопу подростковых книжек. Не устань Гэвин так сильно, его бы накрыло волной ностальгии — но сейчас он больше хотел жрать, чем думать о прошлом. Покидав в себя печеный картофель с курицей, он стянул одежду и нырнул в холодную постель. Поставил заряжаться телефон и написал смс, что добрался до места — хорошо, что здесь хоть как-то ловило.

Заснуть оказалось гораздо проще, чем день назад: Гэвин уже в полудреме услышал, как телефон завибрировал от ответного сообщения, прочитал его, сонно щурясь, и с легкой улыбкой зарылся носом в подушку.

***

Внизу что-то грохнуло, кто-то сдавленно выругался. Гэвин приподнял голову и поморщился. В висках ломило так, словно какая-то тварь пыталась вдавить их внутрь черепа. Он повернулся к окну — за ним валил снег.

— Отлично, — выдохнул Гэвин.

Сев на кровати, он обнаружил, что его чемодан стоит у двери. Интересно, кто из них прокрался в комнату, пока он спал. Гэвин проверил телефон и, улыбнувшись, написал свое ответное “Доброе утро” — отправить удалось лишь с четвертого раза, пришлось забраться с ногами на кровать. Потом покопался в вещах, обнаружил два свитера, которых не укладывал, и, фыркнув, натянул один из них. На втором этаже было ощутимо холоднее, чем на первом.

Он вышел из комнаты и посмотрел на лестницу. Прислушался. Внизу звучал приглушенный женский голос — он не смог разобрать слов. Потом заговорили мужским. Пора бы было спуститься, но голова сама собой поворачивалась в другую сторону. В конце концов, он здесь двадцать лет не был – можно сперва и осмотреться.

Он взглянул на обклеенную стикерами дверь соседней с его комнаты и даже не потянулся к ручке. Зато напротив был дедов кабинет. Гэвин уперся ладонью в теплое дерево и нажал. Дверь послушно открылась.

Здесь оказалось не так темно и таинственно, как помнилось ему из детства. Наверное, дело было в задернутых обычно шторах. Сейчас в окно проникал тусклый из-за снегопада свет, и комната казалась совершенно обычной. На обоях и потолке темнели несколько пятен. На полу лежал пыльного цвета ковер. Бесконечные полки и застекленные шкафы ломились от папок с документами — Гэвин отметил, что кое-какие папки вынуты. Прямо выбитые зубы. Постояв немного, Гэвин потер плечо рукой и вышел.

Он почему-то думал, что комната будет пахнуть табаком и хвоей. Глупо — все-таки двадцать лет уже прошло. Любой запах за такое время выветрится. Но запал заходить к деду в спальню иссяк.

Гэвин все же спустился, стараясь не скрипеть ступенями — но голоса все равно тут же смолкли. Когда он вошел в кухню, на него уставились две пары почти одинаковых голубых глаз.

— Доброе утро, мистер Рид, — улыбнулась Хлоя.

— Ты проспал завтрак, — произнес Камски с укором, будто они разговаривали вот так по-простому каждый гребаный день.

— Завтрак у меня, когда я решу, — ответил Гэвин, на ощупь вытаскивая из холодильника контейнер. Брюссельская капуста и котлета из курицы.

Он сел за стол и снял пленку.

— Здесь есть микроволновая плита, — подсказала Хлоя.

Гэвин оглянулся и действительно увидел в углу микроволновку, черную и блестящую. Среди старого дерева и видавшей виды техники она выглядела такой же чужой, как Камски со своими бритыми висками. Но горячего правда хотелось.

Установив таймер, Гэвин вернулся к столу и взглянул на Камски. Тот приподнял брови.

— Какого хрена мы все здесь делаем? — спросил у него Гэвин.

Камски нахмурился.

— Я думал, Хлоя тебе рассказала.

— Да, я понял, что ты несколько недель скачешь здесь по сугробам, как ненормальный. И как, нашел что-нибудь?

Камски открыл и закрыл рот, скосил глаза на Хлою. Потом снова перевел взгляд на Гэвина.

— Я надеюсь, ты не серьезно, — сказал он.

Звякнула микроволновка. Гэвин закатил глаза и пошел забирать еду. “Не серьезно” что? Не верит? Это, конечно, все сразу прояснило. Чертов Камски, так и не научился говорить словами через рот.

— Давай так. — Гэвин сел и нацепил на вилку мелкий кочан. — Ты мне прямо говоришь, что происходит и что ты видел, и тогда я подумаю, свалить мне или нет. Ну или продолжай пучить глаза и играть бровями — тогда я сваливаю сразу после завтрака.

Лицо Камски окончательно превратилось в маску. Кажется, он все-таки довел этот навык до автоматизма. Никаких эмоций, никаких красок — просто кукольная голова с непроницаемым взглядом. Секунда — и на губах снова появилась доброжелательная пустая улыбка. Гэвин осклабился.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты остался, — произнес Камски спокойно. — Но если решишь уехать, я пойму. Здесь сейчас правда может быть опасно.

Он оттянул ворот водолазки. Под ним показались длинные царапины.

— Ну, на белку не похоже, — выдавил Гэвин, отправляя капусту в рот.

Камски кивнул.

— Доедай, и спустимся в подвал. Покажу тебе то, что у меня пока что есть.

Это звучало уже более дельно. Гэвин позавтракал в напряженной тишине и убрал контейнер в один из появившихся за ночь в углу черных мусорных пакетов. Налил в кружку кипятка, поболтал его, добавил холодной. Ощущение неуюта не оставляло, да Гэвин и не пытался его прогонять. Тело само по себе помнило, как спокойно и тепло было по утрам дома: завтракать из тарелок, болтать о планах на выходные. Глупые шутки отпускать.

Он допил и сполоснул кружку. Камски, вновь заметив на себе его взгляд, поднялся.

— Пойдем, — сказал он им обоим.

Гэвин пропустил Хлою вперед и следом за ней подошел к кованому люку под лестницей. Чтобы спуститься, не набив шишек, нужно было порядком изловчиться, и Гэвин с мрачным предвкушением наблюдал, как Камски свешивает в люк ноги. Но тот, несмотря на рост и обычную неуклюжесть, легко скользнул вниз. Гэвин досадливо дернул краем рта и, подождав, когда спустится Хлоя, полез в дыру сам.

Он был даже слегка удивлен тем, с каким безразличием отнесся к идее спуститься в дедовы подвалы. Кажется, лет в двенадцать они с Камски только и думали о том, чтобы как-то сюда пролезть и увидеть спрятанные тут сокровища. Что сокровища есть, они не сомневались, и деду нередко приходилось отгонять их от заветной крышки. Иногда метлой. В последний год он все-таки пустил вниз Камски, и тот потом до конца лета ходил как в воду опущенный. А Гэвина дед не пустил, сказал, что тот увидит все в следующий раз.

Следующий раз случился через двадцать лет — и, кажется, любопытство за это время успело слегка протухнуть. Больше всего Гэвину сейчас хотелось разобраться в происходящем и при первой возможности уехать. Старые тайны их долбанутого семейства в его планы совершенно не вписывались.

Внизу послышался металлический скрежет, что-то с грохотом проехало по полу. Гэвин спрыгнул с лестницы и огляделся. Они забрались глубоко. Укрепленные земляные стены напрочь заглушали внешние звуки, энергосберегающие лампы испускали тусклый желтый свет. Впереди была открытая дверь, даже на вид казавшаяся безумно тяжелой. За ней продолжался коридор.

— Долбануться можно… — проворчал Гэвин.

Камски подождал, пока тот зайдет, и закрыл за ним. Гэвин все же не без удовольствия заметил, что ему для этого пришлось порядком напрячься.

— Дед что, весь Дримлек насквозь прокопал? А чего метро не построил?

— Это не смешно, Гэвин, — фыркнул Камски.

— А кто смеется? Сколько нам еще тащиться?

Камски махнул рукой.

— Лаборатория за поворотом, — равнодушным голосом пояснил он.

“Лаборатория”. Гэвин не стесняясь закатил глаза. Только у Камски было столько тяги к театральности, чтобы обозвать лабораторией бункер с припасами — или что еще дед хранил там на случай ядерной войны.

Он прошагал по отозвавшемуся железным бряцаньем полу и повернул за угол, к еще одному дверному проему, из которого лился холодный белый свет. Пришлось даже прищуриться. Открыв глаза, он удивленно присвистнул: подвал слишком отличался от узкого заставленного консервами убежища, которое представлял себе Гэвин.

Внушительное помещение, в которое, при желании, можно было бы загнать шесть или даже восемь машин. Одну из стен замостили плоскими экранами — сплошной лес, по большей части пустой и тихий. Здесь, как и в кабинете, стояли несколько стеллажей, но с совсем иного толка содержимым: Гэвин с первого взгляда даже не разобрал, что лежало в пронумерованных маркером контейнерах. Явно не просроченные консервы. У дальней стены, правда, действительно примостились небольшой холодильник и потрепанный диван с торшером, этакий уголок нормального человека среди псевдошпионского хаоса — но первое впечатление он не перебивал. В центре бункера под кипами папок и бумаг прятался длинный стол с двумя ноутбуками — Хлоя уже села за один и теперь листала взглядом страницы.

Гэвин с тихим смешком повернулся к Камски — тот остановился на пороге и смотрел с легким самодовольством. Видимо, так распирало, что маска осыпалась ненадолго.

— Вы что, мать его, Джеймса Бонда пришить собрались? — буркнул Гэвин и ткнул пальцем в Хлою. — Ну так ты учти, он ее соблазнит и сбежит с ней вместе.

Хлоя подняла взгляд от экрана, и Гэвин на секунду пожалел, что открыл рот. Но позади коротко рассмеялся Камски, девушка отвлеклась, и вспышка сожаления внутри погасла.

— Вряд ли получится просто так соблазнить андроида. — Камски прошел мимо, и Гэвину показалось, что он сейчас хлопнет его по плечу. Но тот просто потянулся. — Я внес кое-какие коррективы, но по большей части здесь все так, как было при Якубе.

Он встал рядом с Хлоей и заглянул в ее экран. Гэвин подождал, не продолжит ли он говорить, но быстро понял, что пришло время для его реплики.

— Ты меня похвастаться привел? — Он с удовольствием увидел, что укол достиг цели. И перестал отпираться перед собой в том, что до сих пор хотел поддеть Камски так сильно и так много раз, как получится.

Тот перевел на Гэвина ледяной взгляд и пожал плечами.

— Нет, разумеется. Хлоя, выведи нам, пожалуйста, несколько эпизодов.

“Эпизодов чего?” — застыл в горле вопрос. Пришлось сглотнуть его и молча смотреть на экраны. На шести из них творилось что-то непонятное: Гэвин явно различил на одном не меньше восьми лохматых длинных лап, на другом то и дело вспыхивало в темноте что-то, напоминающее блуждающие огни, на третьем проигрывалась зацикленная запись серого человеческого силуэта, раз за разом пролетающего над землей. Почти все было снято ночью. Почти ничему Гэвин не видел разумного объяснения. Он переводил взгляд с одного экрана на другой и чувствовал, как внутри начинает знакомо саднить.

Если бы он увидел такое двадцать лет назад — увидел в их собственном доме, стоя здесь рядом с дедом и братом, — он бы прыгал и орал от восторга. Сейчас он ощутил только скребущийся страх и желание скорее вернуться в Детройт, забраться под нагретое для него одеяло.

Все это было чертовски не вовремя и оттого нелепо.

— Что за “Хижина в лесу”? — кивнул он на экраны Камски.

— Потому я тебя и позвал, — откликнулся тот, озабоченно их разглядывая. — С каждым днем таких аномалий все больше. Один я уже не справляюсь.

Гэвин коротко расхохотался. Получилось немного нервно.

— А, вот оно что! Ну что ж ты сразу не сказал — конечно, сейчас только пушку заряжу и пойду перестреляю всех твоих… — Он махнул на экраны рукой, не в силах подобрать нужное слово. Пальцы отчего-то подрагивали. — Я тебе клянусь, если придется еще раз спрашивать, какого хуя здесь творится, то целиться я буду не в них.

Вряд ли подействовала именно угроза расправы, но Камски все-таки взял в руки одну из папок и, пролистав собранные в ней файлы, протянул ее Гэвину.

— Если хочешь, можешь сначала присесть, — произнес он великодушно.

— Постою. — Гэвин бросил взгляд на название папки — “июль 1995 — декабрь 1997”.

Камски заговорил, не дожидаясь, пока он залезет внутрь:

— Может быть, ты помнишь, какие Якуб ставил нам правила. Не ходить одним в лес, не смотреть по ночам в окна? Помнишь, как я сломал ногу в пещере, потому что меня кто-то толкнул?

— Ты просто был неуклюжим говнюком, — вставил Гэвин, перелистывая страницы.

Камски помолчал.

— А тогда ты мне поверил.

— Да тебе вообще верят чаще, чем нужно. Рожа такая, наверное. — Он все еще не поднимал головы, бросая слова словно между прочим.

На этот раз пауза была длиннее. Гэвину все же пришлось оторваться от папки и посмотреть на Камски — тот буравил его взглядом с прежним непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Я, кажется, упоминал, что ты можешь уехать.

Смотрите, какие мы обидчивые.

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Может, и уеду, если посчитаю нужным. А пока давай по делу — что, дед все-таки не был конченым параноиком, в лесу завелась какая-то чертовщина, и ее нужно извести, пока она не сожрала весь город?

Камски покачал головой и бездумно потер лоб.

— Это сложнее, Гэвин. Ты ничего не заметил в документах? Якуб несколько раз упоминает, что хочет, но не может уехать.

— И что?

— Я здесь с января, — медленно произнес Камски. — За месяц количество аномалий в Дримлеке сократилось почти на восемьдесят процентов.

— Ну-ну, — пробормотал Гэвин, пробегая взглядом строки. Дед детально описывал новые места в лесу, свою подготовку к зиме — и единичные “эпизоды”, под которыми, видимо, подразумевалось все, чего существовать не могло. — Но “один не справляешься”?

— При Якубе было всего несколько всплесков этой активности, последние два — когда он приезжал на свадьбу твоих, а потом моих родителей, — продолжил Камски, не обращая внимания на вопрос. — Если не вдаваться в подробности, то все это очень похоже на пространственно-временные разрывы. И чем дальше от Дримлека члены нашей семьи, тем их больше.

Гэвин покосился на него недоверчиво.

— Звучит бредово, — выдохнул он и снова перевел взгляд на экраны. Пожевал немного губу — Камски терпеливо ждал. — И что, власти до сих пор не в курсе?

— Нет. Такую активность слишком сложно отследить, если не искать специально. К тому же, как я понимаю, ситуация ни разу не выходила из-под контроля настолько, чтобы что-то выбралось из леса к людям.

Гэвин потер лоб. Ну конечно, это звучало бредово. Аномалии, разрывы, призраки — не хватало только нацепить комбинезоны с веселыми эмблемами и взять в руки по пылесосу. С другой стороны, и дед, и, ладно уж, Камски были умниками каких поискать и вряд ли стали бы просто так сидеть в дремучем лесу. А спасение мира — какая-никакая, а причина.

— И прекратится все, когда мы загоним эту срань обратно, правильно я понимаю? — уточнил Гэвин. Одна его часть, адекватная, настойчиво предлагала подняться наверх, забрать вещи и побыстрее сесть в машину. Если поторопится, еще успеет домой к ночи. Часть эта то и дело заставляла коситься на летающего серого человека с запрокинутой головой. Она ежилась, корчилась и очень хотела обратно к привычным убийцам, ворам и насильникам. Ей было страшно до усрачки.

Но, к сожалению, была и вторая часть, отбитая. И она почти надеялась на охоту за монстрами — будто все еще по-детски обижалась на вредного деда, лишившего Гэвина таких увлекательных, до мурашек, приключений. Она хотела остаться.

Очень всратая часть. Такие же есть почти у всех второстепенных героев ужастиков, у тех, которых первыми закапывают.

Камски наконец придумал ответ и сцепил руки за спиной.

— Я тоже так решил — в последнее лето Якуб рассказал мне, что здесь часто происходят “странные вещи”, показал пару видео и обещал в следующем году научить нас обоих с ними справляться. В какой-то момент, примерно две недели назад, мне показалось, что я вычислил все аномалии — но в ту же ночь обнаружил шесть новых.

Гэвин хмуро потряс головой.

— Ты же говорил, что активность уменьшилась.

Камски быстрым движением облизал губы.

— В целом, да, — заметил он мягко. — Теперь я уверен, что никто не покинет пределы леса — по крайней мере, пока.

Он сделал шаг к Гэвину, осторожно забрал у него папку. Тот задумчиво сжал и разжал пальцы. С документами в руках было комфортнее.

— Аномалий много, — признал Камски, скашивая глаза на пол. Гэвин криво улыбнулся: он помнил этот его взгляд. — Нужно изучать причину их возникновения, фиксировать эпизоды, закрывать разрывы — это нельзя поручить ни одному андроиду. Можно сказать, я здесь один...

Гэвин против воли затаил дыхание. Показалось, что сейчас должно прозвучать что-то важное, нужное даже. Он приготовился к тому, чтобы нехотя улыбнуться.

— Так что, если тебя все же интересует безопасность местных жителей, я бы рекомендовал остаться, — закончил Камски, подняв глаза на Гэвина.

Захотелось крикнуть ему что-нибудь в лицо, необязательно что-то осмысленное. Гэвин открыл уже рот, но в последний момент передумал и вместо этого произнес:

— Скажи, что тебе нужно, чтобы я остался, — предложил он даже вполне спокойно. Такой выдержкой можно и похвастаться.

Камски недоуменно нахмурил брови и, расцепив руки, развел ими в стороны.

— Разве я не это сейчас сказал?

Гэвин поморщился и подошел к Хлое.

Для начала сойдет и это.


	2. Chapter 2

— Мистер Рид, меня хорошо слышно?

Гэвин нахмурился и уменьшил громкость рации. Пальцы в толстых перчатках с подкладом двигались не так проворно, как хотелось бы.

— Во-первых, да. Во-вторых, “Гэвин” короче. Легче будет предупреждать, если кто-то попытается обглодать мне жопу, — пробормотал он, оглядываясь.

Из-за крупных, почти с кулак, хлопьев снега лес, казалось, покачивался и плыл — Гэвин старался чаще смотреть на черные стволы деревьев, чтобы не теряться. С непривычки чудилось, что он шагает то ли сквозь молоко, то ли прямо по небу, и от прикрепленного к руке радара это ощущение не притуплялось. А вот сосны помогали. Гэвин уже несколько раз благодарил Камски: тот кое-где оставлял отметины красной краской. Они дружелюбно плясали то тут, то там — Камски сказал, что помечал деревья вдоль всех троп, которые успел для себя проложить. Сами тропинки, конечно, на следующий день как языком слизывало, но по краске можно было легко вернуться к дому — если повезет.

— Я все равно считаю, что нужно было идти вдвоем, — заметил тот — по радиосвязи голос звучал глуше, будто пробивался сквозь снег.

Гэвин поправил рюкзак и пошел вперед, поглядывая на радар.

— А кто нудел, что не хватает времени на исследования? — фыркнул он. — Сиди в документах копайся, а я с брешами разберусь. Просидеть в этой глуши еще месяц мне лично не улыбается.

Рация помолчала.

— Если забудешь, как пользоваться радаром, спроси у Хлои, — посоветовал Камски наконец. Послышался шум — видимо, он поднялся с кресла.

— Ага. Нажмите “пробел”, если пропустили обучение, — все равно съязвил Гэвин, потирая замерзший нос.

Камски явно считал его бабуином с гранатой: нехитрый принцип работы с оборудованием он объяснил дважды и даже устроил после небольшой тест, чтобы Гэвин потыкал в кнопки. Его это не слишком обидело, он часто раньше видел, как Камски дает интервью — на журналистов тот смотрел с тем же выражением. Да и присутствие рядом Хлои правда успокаивало.

В установившейся тишине было как минимум некомфортно. Снег падал бесшумно, ветра не было. Даже сухие ветки не трещали. Гэвин то и дело посматривал на руку и сдерживался, чтобы не облизнуть губы. Дома алгоритм казался гораздо проще: добраться до межпространственной бреши по радару и указаниям Хлои, подойти вплотную, пождать, пока она закроется, и свалить домой. В процессе могут попадаться аномалии, но они по сути своей миражи и навредить ему не могут, по крайней мере, так Камски кажется. Великолепный план, надежный.

Гэвин на миг зажмурился.

Он все старался полноценно, по-нормальному удивиться. Раззадорить себя как-то, растолкать. Но сколько бы он ни твердил себе с возмущением, какой это все ебаный — и совершенно неправдоподобный — пиздец, внутри ничего не шевелилось. И вот это было действительно немного обидно.

— Надо было меньше ужастиков смотреть, — назидательно сказал он самому себе, подражая знакомому голосу. Просто обладатель голоса слишком любил бесшумно подходить со спины.

— О, а вам какие больше нравятся?

Гэвин снова вздрогнул.

— Ну… — Он поднял глаза к небу, затянутому облаками. — Разные, если честно. Про проклятые дома, про призраков. Какие-нибудь старые пугалки из двухтысячных, когда поразнообразнее было. Сейчас одни инопланетяне и стихийные бедствия, чем нас только уже не убивали.

Хлоя хмыкнула.

— Да, иногда повторяются — зато эффекты красивые. А я больше всего люблю ранние работы нейросети. Их даже одно время запрещали, — поделилась она.

— Помню их. — Гэвин довольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как чуть не наложил в штаны, когда впервые открыл один из таких “фильмов”. Никакого сюжета, чистое бессознательное — но очень атмосферно. — Когда люди выпустили сетку на волю, она много дичи натворила… А что, Камски наконец полюбил ужастики?

— О-о, нет. — Хлоя рассмеялась, и Гэвин против воли улыбнулся шире.

Когда-то заставить Камски на спор посмотреть хоррор было трудоемким, но потрясающе веселым развлечением: тот потом по три дня жаловался деду и боялся каждого шороха. Даже пару раз ночевать приходил к Гэвину в комнату.

— Вы идете правильно, уровень радиации повышается, — подбодрила Хлоя. А потом не совсем уверенно добавила: — У меня в памяти есть несколько любимых фильмов, если захотите.

— Ну… Да, почему нет. Все равно здесь вряд ли получится спать подолгу.

— Было бы здорово.

Она замолчала, и Гэвин, немного подождав, снова сосредоточился на бреши.

Оказывается, вычислять их по радиационному фону придумал еще Якуб: в аномальных местах он немного повышался, и, по заверениям Камски, работала эта система до сих пор отлично. В одиночку можно было рассчитывать только на себя и радар, но когда кто-то отслеживал твой путь из дома, зайти не туда и заблудиться было невозможно. Оставалось только надеяться, что теперь, когда Камски не нужно бегать по лесу, он быстрее найдет корень проблемы и они смогут уехать.

Гэвин прикинул, получится ли вернуться до конца недели. Он так и не объяснил толком, зачем улетел в Орегон…

— Цель в ста футах к востоку.

— Угу. Я точно светиться не начну потом?

— Точно. Для человека это абсолютно безопасно. Я два раза проверила.

— Ну, если что, то Камски все равно уже больше схватил, — радостным тоном произнес Гэвин.

Не услышав ответа, он всмотрелся вперед. Никаких просветов пока было не видно, но он явно с каждым шагом подходил все ближе к мигающей на радаре точке. Подойдя к ней вплотную, он недоуменно оглянулся. Лес выглядел таким же сонным и пустым. Ни зеленого свечения, ни подозрительных звуков. Слегка кружилась голова, и казалось, будто вокруг потеплело — но он так давно не выезжал из Детройта, что мог просто надышаться кислородом. Постояв на месте, Гэвин наклонил голову к рации.

— Хлоя, это точно здесь?

Послышался звуковой сигнал — и все пропало.

Гэвин потряс головой. Он не слышал даже собственного дыхания.

Он открыл рот, попробовал крикнуть — и даже, кажется, смог; но связки будто и не напрягались. Он не хрипел, не свистел, даже на шепот его не хватило. Судорожно обернувшись, он понял, что больше не видит за снегом деревьев.

Закололо в кончиках пальцев. Гэвин зажмурился: он не мог понять, дышит он или нет. Лицо горело.

Вдруг рация отмерла. Из нее донесся механический, низкий голос — он повторял раз за разом одно и то же и шел уже будто не в уши, а из ушей.

“Вотоночто. Вотоночто. ВОТОНОЧТО. ВОТОНОЧТО”.

Гэвин распахнул рот и изо всех сил попытался закричать.

Собственный ор оглушил его, что-то резко толкнуло в грудь. Он осел на снег и наконец открыл глаза.

— Гэвин? Гэвин! Вы меня слышите?

— Гэвин, оставайся на месте. Я скоро буду. Ты понял?

Он прокашлялся и сглотнул, посмотрел на рацию.

— Успокойтесь оба. Голова от вас гудит… Что там с брешью, закрылась?

— Две минуты назад. — Камски и правда говорил громче обычного. — Что с тобой? Ты что-то увидел?

— Не… Нет, просто задницей в снег упал. Ничего такого. Можно уже возвращаться?

— Конечно, мы тебя ждем. Выйти тебе навстречу?

Гэвин без толку махнул рукой и поднялся. Лоб вспотел от пота, и он все еще не до конца отдышался, но в остальном все было в порядке. Он, по крайней мере, слышал.

— Мне не пять лет, сам дойду, — рассеянно бросил он. И, подумав, продолжил: — Так что ты там про фильмы говорила, Хлоя?

Слушая ее голос и смотря вниз, на длинную тень, он медленно пошел обратно.

***

— Может, приляжешь? — безразлично бросил Камски уже в сотый раз. Он сидел по-турецки за столом и уже пару часов не отрывался от документов. Сам Гэвин, лежа на диване, баловался с найденным в одной из коробок тетрисом. Игрушка звенела и фальшиво пиликала, особенно если Гэвин проигрывал — а проигрывал он часто. Голова все еще казалась пустой и раздувшейся, как воздушный шар с ушами. Иногда Гэвин бездумно встряхивал ей, опасаясь, что внутри что-то звякнет. Слышать ничто оказалось на удивление противно.

И тем меньше хотелось подниматься наверх, к окнам, за которыми это ничто гнездилось, самому звякать в пустой деревянной голове дома. В бункере гудели старые процессоры, изредка напевала себе под нос Хлоя и шелестел бумагами Камски. И противно пищал тетрис с глючившим динамиком.

— Сам приляг, — лениво ответил Гэвин, снова включая гонки. Язык казался распухшим и ворочался не без труда.

Камски бросил на него усталый взгляд, но отстал. Гэвин все ждал, когда же тот вспылит и потребует хотя бы звук у тетриса выключить, но он стойко терпел. Может быть, виноватым себя чувствовал — немного, насколько умел. А может, просто был таким же упертым бараном, как и сам Гэвин. В конце концов тому самому надоело жать на кнопки, и он переключился на книгу, которую обнаружил в той же коробке: фантастика про жизнь на орбитальной станции в какой-то далекой галактике. Как раз то что нужно, чтобы мозг занять.

Так прошло еще двести тринадцать страниц. На двести четырнадцатой Камски цокнул языком и помассировал глаза.

— Почему люди всегда умирают так не вовремя? — выдохнул он негромко.

Из-за стеллажей выглянула сортировавшая вещи Хлоя. Гэвин поймал ее взгляд, потом вновь посмотрел на Камски и фыркнул.

— Ну хоть кто-то с тобой не советуется.

Тот не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.

— Якуб нигде не пишет о причине разрывов, только о том, как их закрывал и что видел, — произнес он, будто Гэвина вовсе не было в комнате. — Десятки страниц подробного описания всех видов аномалий — и ничего об источнике. Будто это в порядке вещей.

Гэвин смерил взглядом распотрошенные папки: все они были из одной коробки. За спиной у Камски оставалось еще черт знает сколько таких же.

— Знаешь, если бы ты сидел над этим не один, может быть, дело пошло бы быстрее, — намекнул Гэвин.

Хлоя украдкой усмехнулась.

— М? — Камски поднял глаза и вскинул в ее сторону худую ладонь. — Это не так просто, Гэвин, Хлоя может упустить какую-нибудь мелочь. Намек или важную описку. Процессор андроида ее линейки не заточен обрабатывать такую информацию. Она же не детектив.

Гэвин немного помолчал. Потер подбородок, не без труда подбирая слова.

— А я вот, ты, блядь, не поверишь…

— Нет, ты… Тебе лучше отдохнуть. — Камски снова махнул рукой и склонился над столом. — Мне просто нужно еще немного времени.

— Или обед, например, — заметила Хлоя, полностью выйдя из-за стеллажей.

Она остановилась рядом с Камски и положила руку ему на плечо. Гэвин заметил, что тот не вздрогнул — только что-то промычал и продолжил шуршать старой бумагой.

— Спустить контейнеры в бункер будет немного… чересчур, — добавила девушка спокойно.

Камски поднял к ней лицо и через пару секунд вздохнул.

— Наверное, да.

Он встал на ноги и с хрустом потянулся — задрался до пупка мешковатый синий свитер.

— У меня, кажется, еще оставалась замороженная пицца, — бросил он Гэвину буднично.

— Счастлив за тебя, — буркнул тот, поднимаясь.

Наверху уже успело стемнеть. После спертого воздуха бункера дышалось здесь легче, но белые квадраты занавешенных окон то и дело притягивали взгляд. Гэвин готов был поклясться, что от них идет странный холодок, хотя это, во-первых, было невозможно, а, во-вторых, остальные этого явно не чувствовали. Но усевшись в кухне спиной к окну, рядом с Хлоей, он слегка успокоился. Вынул из кармана телефон — связь он еще не ловил и о новых сообщениях не отчитывался. Ну, значит, после ужина.

Камски достал из морозильной камеры коробку и положил пиццу в микроволновку. Заплясали по панели пальцы. Потом он присел на стул напротив, невыразительно чему-то улыбнулся и начал болтать. Гэвин не слишком-то его слушал, но ему это было и не нужно: если он о чем-то и спрашивал, то только Хлою. По кухне пошел запах дрожжей и пепперони, звякнула микроволновка. Когда Камски поставил пиццу на стол, от ее жара потеплело во всей комнате. Горячий сыр приятно обжег язык, в животе заурчало.

Доев второй кусок, Гэвин понял, что вслушивается в разговор — и даже не против что-то сказать.

Хлоя поставила чайник.

В целом они просто пересказывали Камски события прошлого месяца. Хлоя все-таки больше: ее пицца интересовала меньше. Голос у нее, как и положено андроиду, был приятный, и говорила она с удовольствием. Скоро Гэвин заметил, что улыбается, пока жует.

Когда новости кончились, Камски перешел на свой обычный птичий язык и стал объяснять что-то из новых наработок. Думал он над ними, видимо, пока бегал по лесу — очень похвально, но, может быть, оставайся он настороже, его не покусала бы какая-то местная хтонь. Хорошо, что не загрызла.

Гэвин еще раз взглянул на мобильный и тихо выругался. Поймавший его взгляд Камски задрал брови.

— Что там у тебя?

— Современное средство связи, — ласково ответил Гэвин. — Со спутника работает.

Камски переглянулся с Хлоей. Странно.

— Гэвин, спутники здесь почти не работают, помнишь? — спросил он негромко. — Поэтому мы пользуемся радарами Якуба.

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Утром еще работало. А если перестанет, всегда можно днем смотаться в Дримлек. Ты не волнуйся так, ешь лучше, — посоветовал он, забирая с тарелки единственный кусок.

Он жевал, смакуя вкус соленой колбасы, а Камски все не сводил с него взгляда. Цепкого и холодного — кажется, снова решил отморозиться. С чего бы, неужели Гэвин сейчас доедал последние остатки пиццы в доме? Или?..

— Ну молодец, весь аппетит испортил, — буркнул Гэвин, утирая салфеткой губы. Попробовал насмешливо фыркнуть, но вышло неубедительно.

В кухне снова похолодало. Гэвин некоторое время молча смотрел Камски в глаза, потом быстро облизнул губы. Опустил и снова поднял взгляд. Мерзко засосало под ложечкой, и сжались зубы. Рот открывать не хотелось. Изнутри душным комом поднималась злость.

Вот оно что. Вотоночто, вотоночто.

— Только попробуй, сука, сказа…

— Уехать не получится, Гэвин, — произнес Камски отстраненно. — Ни в Дримлек, ни куда-то еще. И, думаю, раз у тебя перестала работать связь, то уже и не заработает. Мой телефон сдался на третий день.

Гэвин сглотнул и скрипнул зубами. Он пытался дышать медленно, но получалось у него хреново.

— Почему? — выдавил он, глядя в стол.

Хлоя немного отодвинулась. Теперь она была ровно посередине между ними.

— У меня есть теория, что у этих аномалий есть… подобие общего сознания. Не вполне корректная формулировка, но…

— Давай дальше, блядь, — прорычал Гэвин тихо.

— Это место не отпустит тебя, пока все не придет в норму, — невозмутимо отозвался Камски. — Оно как венерина мухоловка, ловушка закрывается не сразу. Но я абсолютно уверен, что после сегодняшнего ты просто так не уедешь.

— Это ты как мухоловка, говнюк ты гребаный. — Гэвин поднял на него глаза и, как и ожидал, не увидел на лице ни вины, ни сочувствия. Только тупое хладнокровное спокойствие. — Не думал раньше об этом сказать?

— Я с самого начала говорил, что ты можешь уехать.

— Да, блядь! Только ты почему-то не сообщил, что акция временная! — заорал Гэвин, положив хер на медленное дыхание и остальное дерьмо.

— Но ты ведь приехал, — заметил Камски, моргнув. Голос не дрогнул. — Значит, представлял, что можешь здесь обнаружить, хотя бы смутно.

Гэвин ткнул пальцем в Хлою. Та не скрывала ни сочувствия, ни сожаления, но теперь это было уже неважно.

— Это она меня умоляла приехать и вытащить тебя из этого говна! Зачем ты вообще ко мне пришла?!

— Элайджа велел разыскать вас, если не вернется через месяц, — ответила та честно. — Гэвин, я понимаю, новость неважная…

Гэвин коротко рассмеялся.

— Да новость просто высший класс! — Он снова повернулся к Камски. — А ты не думал, что не все такие затворники, как ты? У меня жизнь вообще-то есть — своя, личная. И ты в нее со своим враньем и проблемами нихуя не вписываешься!

Камски поднялся на ноги.

— Извини, Гэвин, но эти проблемы гораздо серьезнее личной жизни. Если ты прекратишь кричать, мы вернемся к работе и…

— Да нахуй иди. — Гэвин тоже встал — и быстро, пока этот мудак не успел опомниться, рванулся к двери.

Он хотел заорать Камски в лицо, дать ему под дых, лупить его спиной о стену, пока тот не осознает, как можно и как нельзя вести себя с живыми людьми.

Или хотя бы убраться отсюда к чертям собачьим, немедленно, до города на машине, а там связь, такси, что угодно, блядь…

Он хотел накинуть куртку, но не увидел ее на крючке. Отдернул штору с окна — машина стояла у дома, чистая и готовая к поездке.

— Гэвин! — крикнул Камски позади. — Уже темно, вернись!

— Нахуй, — выдохнул Гэвин под нос, закрывая за собой дверь.

Холода он не почувствовал. В кеды сразу же насыпало снега, но это все было неважно. Стоило ему подойти к авто, как то приветственно мигнуло фарами.

Гэвин забрался внутрь и, запустив двигатель, тронулся.

Пикап поехал.

Он развернулся в направлении города, выбрасывая снег из-под колес, выехал на чистое место. Справа мелькнула тень: Камски выскочил все-таки из дома.

Гэвин нажал на газ. Ему нужно было вернуться домой. Его ждали дома.

Пикап понесся вперед по ровной дороге. Гэвина окатило волной облегчения, он на миг зажмурился от счастья. И напоролся всем телом на внезапную мысль.

Ведь сегодня весь день валил снег.

Его затрясло. Он открыл глаза, взглянул вперед: пикап упорно несся по сугробам навстречу сосне. Гэвин вдавил в пол педаль тормоза и прикрыл голову руками.

Автомобиль врезался в дерево. Воздух вышибло из легких, Гэвин открыл рот, пытаясь вдохнуть еще. Попробовал приподняться — кажется, по лицу текла кровь. Слева обдало холодом. Когтистая лапа схватила его за шиворот свитера и выволокла на снег, потащила в сторону. Гэвин попытался вырваться, и тварь остановилась, склонилась над ним.

— Давай, вставай. Нужно зайти в дом. Слышишь? Кивни, если да.

Гэвин кивнул. Голос был знакомый, ему можно было верить. И когда он велел встать, Гэвин встал — ноги не шли прямо, он почти ничего не видел из-за крови, но послушно переставлял их, опираясь на чужое плечо.

Было холодно. Они двигались слишком быстро. Легче было бы остаться здесь.

Застучало дерево, раздался скрип, и в глаза ударил свет. Гэвина толкнули вперед — и поймали теплые руки, давая ему медленно осесть на пол. Позади щелкал в замке ключ.

Гэвин попробовал проморгаться, отер ладонью кровь с лица. Кажется, он рассек лоб о… приборную панель. Рядом с ним сидела Хлоя, сзади возился с дверью Камски.

Он разбил пикап.

— Твою мать, — пробормотал Гэвин, морщась от боли и собственной тупости.

— Здесь есть аптечка, — мягко заметила Хлоя, держа его за плечи. — Встать можете? Или лучше вас отнести?

— Не надо меня... нести никуда. Сам.

Опираясь на ее ладони, Гэвин с трудом поднялся на ноги и еще раз проморгался. Кажется, он все-таки ничего не сломал, только грудью о панель приложился. И головой… Вроде бы не тошнило.

— Ну все, пойдем, — произнес Камски. Он отошел наконец от двери и сделал несколько торопливых шагов в сторону гостиной. Повернулся. — Давай, нужно тебя осмотреть. Чем быстрее, тем…

Он застыл на месте с широко раскрытыми глазами. А еще через секунду на его лице вновь осталось одно безразличие.

— Ты чего? — выдавил Гэвин. Все равно пока что ему было слишком хреново, чтобы пытаться выбить из Камски дух.

От входной двери раздался стук. Стучали не по дереву — по стеклу. Стеклу окна, которое Гэвин оставил открытым.

Цок-цок. Цок-цок.

Кажется, это был не палец. Ноготь — или коготь.

Цок-цок.

— Не оборачивайтесь, — коротко приказал Камски и, вернувшись к двери, задернул штору. А потом дружелюбно добавил: — Ну что, давай тебя подлатаем?

Цок-цок-цок, — раздалось снаружи.

Гэвин сглотнул.


	3. Chapter 3

Ему казалось — нет, он точно знал, что что-то не так. Он хмурился, морщился, пытался отмахнуться от назойливого мелкого существа, бубнившего над ухом, но не мог поднять руку. Тело ломило после долгого пути ползком по темной шахте, жутко чесался покусанный крысами лоб.

Когда Гэвин наконец открыл глаза и отплевался от пыльной ваты, которой забил все внутри сон, вокруг была его комната, светлая и непривычно четкая после всей этой ночной мути. У него в ногах лежал теплый плед, на тумбе ждали пистолет и бесполезный теперь телефон — а на стуле в углу сидела, глядя в стену, Хлоя. Сидела неподвижно, отключив даже функцию дыхания.

Гэвин поморщился и, почесав лоб, тихо зашипел.

— Лучше пару дней не трогать, доброе утро. — Хлоя повернула голову и моргнула. Гэвин заметил, как чуть приподнялась и опустилась грудь.

— Необязательно разыгрывать этот спектакль, если тебе не хочется, — хрипло дернул он подбородком.

Хлоя аккуратно пересела на край кровати.

— Но я правда не хочу, чтобы вы расчесали швы, — заметила она. — Еще заражение начнется…

Гэвин моргнул.

— Я про дыхание.

— О.

Они немного помолчали, исподтишка разглядывая друг друга. Гэвин окончательно проснулся: в желудке заурчало от голода, а в голове загудело от воспоминаний.

Он застрял посреди леса, с этими двумя внутри и какой-то неведомой херней снаружи. Снова сжались от злости зубы, но на этот раз не на Камски, а на себя. Если бы он объяснил точно, куда едет и зачем, а не сбежал из дома, как безголовая курица…

— Давайте я завтрак принесу? — предложила Хлоя. — По случаю травмы прямо в постель.

— Да, можно, — бросил Гэвин не задумываясь.

И уставился девушке в спину. И как ей после всего этого верить? Ясно ведь, что знала обо всем — и промолчала. С Камски все было давно понятно, его планы всегда стояли на первом месте и обсуждению не подлежали. Андроида себе под стать соорудил, да?

Интересно, она девиант вообще?

Да не важно, не важно это все! Он откинулся на подушку и провел ладонью по лицу. Ощупал небольшой шов на лбу.

“Какой же ты кретин”, — приласкал он себя, глядя в потолок, на старый постер с зелеными итальянскими полями и поедающей персики парочкой в шортах. Вот это раритет… Кажется, он его сюда еще в пятнадцать приладил. Хорошо хоть ебаных персиков в Дримлеке тогда было не достать.

И опять он думал о какой-то чуши. Будто оттягивал момент, когда придется спросить себя о самом главном — о том, насколько сильно он налажал.

И о том, что может случиться дома, пока он здесь торчит.

— Уже почти обед, так что я решила разогреть крем-суп, — сообщила Хлоя жизнерадостно. Она подождала, пока Гэвин сядет прямо, поставила ему на колени поднос, и опустилась на край кровати. — Приятного аппетита!

— Ага, спасибо. А Камски где, прячется?

Хлоя энергично покачала головой.

— Ушел в лес. Хочет закрыть пару брешей, пока вы выздоравливаете.

— Во-первых, я не болен, — ткнул Гэвин ложкой в ее сторону. — А во-вторых, прекрати выкать, что за манера у вас у всех такая.

— Привычка, — ответила Хлоя невинным голосом. Гэвин такие нотки уже слышал: андроиды обожали в шутку или всерьез напоминать о жизни до революции. Ответить, в общем, было нечего, но раздражало жутко.

Так что Гэвин раздраженно молчал, дуя на грибной суп и заедая паршивые мысли. Хлоя в это время беззаботно переплетала волосы. Когда она вдруг заговорила, Гэвин незаметно — он на это очень надеялся — вздрогнул.

— Элайджа не планировал ничего скрывать. И точно не хотел тебя обидеть. Я знаю, — сказала она, не отрывая взгляда от косы.

— Ну да. Поэтому я из него все клещами вытаскивал, — невесело усмехнулся Гэвин. — Ему просто нужно было, чтобы я остался. Вот и дотянул.

Хлоя дернула носом, как ведьма из древнего ситкома.

— Он правда рассчитывал, что ты останешься — но он планировал поговорить после ужина, объяснить про связь и… про ловушку. Но не успел.

— Как удобно-то, блядь, — пробормотал Гэвин — и цокнул языком, когда Хлоя бросила на него недовольный взгляд. — Знаешь, у меня есть полное право ругаться. И орать. Я, может, сдохну тут из-за него теперь.

— Ты уже вчера орал и ругался, — заметила Хлоя в ответ.

— Ну так я не закончил.

Она пожала плечами.

— Я понимаю, он тебя раздражает. Тебе неприятно находиться рядом с ним — и жаль, что именно так все и сложилось. Но, может, нам всем тогда будет полезнее сосредоточиться на аномалии, которая нас отсюда не выпускает?

Гэвин не слышал в ее голосе ни осуждения, ни злости — только спокойную решимость все исправить. И все же что-то царапалось внутри.

— Веди он себя по-человечески, и было бы поприятнее, — скривил губы Гэвин. — Я, знаешь, думал, он хотя бы извинится, когда встретимся. Не, нихера, сразу пошел чесать про то, в какой мы жопе.

Хлоя нахмурилась.

— Извинился… за то, что пригласил?

Гэвин на секунду замер. Недоверчиво фыркнул — но Хлоя, судя по растерянному выражению лица, не шутила.

Гребаный Камски.

— То есть он и не рассказывал, да? — Гэвин покивал. — А знаешь, и хрен с ним. Ты права, разберемся с аномалиями, свалим, и дело с концом.

Он поднялся с кровати, перевернув на пол поднос. Тот загрохотал, но тарелка, к счастью, не разбилась.

Хлоя, вздохнув, тоже встала.

— Принесу тебе тряпку и спущусь вниз, проверю, как у Элайджи дела. Присоединяйся, если захочешь. Можем продолжить разговор про хорроры.

Гэвин опустился на корточки у подноса и с досадой кивнул. Немногословность этой парочки все же не на шутку бесила — они оба просто игнорировали все, что было им не по вкусу, не задавали вопросов и не отвечали на них сами. А он кретин косорукий и заляпал супом ковер.

В общем, утро официально не задалось.

***

Внизу тихо жужжали компьютеры. Хлоя сидела молча и даже не обернулась, когда он опустился рядом. На экране перед ней медленно ползла от правого края к центру голубая точка. Вокруг нее было пусто — это внушало спокойствие.

Гэвин поерзал на стуле. Повернулся на нем на триста шестьдесят. Никакой реакции.

— Пф-ф… Знаешь, я, если честно, плохо помню, что вчера было, когда мы в дом вернулись, — признал он наконец.

— После того, как ты пикап разбил? — спросила Хлоя.

— Я не просто его… — Гэвин запнулся и с прищуром посмотрел на ее невозмутимое лицо. Ему на миг показалось, что она издевается. Или, может, не совсем. Подначивает. — Ой, да ну тебя в задницу.

Хлоя наконец повернулась к нему: глаза расширились от удивления, она моргнула — и вдруг прыснула.

— Ни хрена не смешно вчера было, — добавил Гэвин возмущенно.

Она только рассмеялась громче. Гэвин вдруг понял, что и у него растягиваются в улыбке губы. Совершенно не к месту и без его желания, но он все равно фыркнул и помотал головой.

— Не знаю, откуда столько энтузиазма. Мы в полной жопе.

Хлоя пожала плечами.

— Ну да. Но нельзя же сидеть в ней целую вечность, еще и с таким хмурым лицом. Вдвоем вы справитесь. И мы все вернемся домой.

Она говорила это так просто, будто их оставили писать строчки после уроков, Будто никто за порогом не пытался их убить, и каждый день не появлялись новые бреши. Она была абсолютно уверена, что у них получится.

Почему-то от этого становилось легче.

— Ты бы, кстати, тоже могла поучаствовать, — заметил Гэвин, чтобы что-то сказать в ответ. — Допустим, наружу тебе из-за холода нельзя, но покопаться в документах…

Хлоя со вздохом закатила глаза — всего на миг, но он заметил.

— Теоретически при такой погоде я могу продержаться на улице до пяти часов. Но здесь же нет специального сервера, чтобы каждый день записывать на него память, так что это отбросит меня далеко назад, — произнесла она со знакомой интонацией. — А в документах я могу случайно пропустить намек или отсылку к истории семьи Камски, так что лучше Элайджа займется этим сам. Ты, кстати, тоже не подходишь, причин будет как минимум три.

— Я-ясно, — протянул Гэвин, тоже неосознанно закатывая глаза. — Тогда зачем он тебя сюда звал, суп греть?

Хлоя открыла было рот, но осеклась. И виновато улыбнулась уголками губ.

— Нет. Это просто… привязанность. Люди не могут долго жить в одиночестве, вредно для психики. И работать с радаром вместе тоже удобнее.

“И еще как минимум три причины”, — закончил Гэвин про себя.

Зря он спросил, все равно их с Камски отношения, что бы там у них ни было, его мало интересовали. И Хлоя, кажется, тоже не горела желанием придумывать отговорки. Так что Гэвин с интересом посмотрел на экран и, кивнув, сменил тему:

— Так что насчет ночи? Как вы меня затащили?

— О, ты сам поднялся, — торопливо подсказала Хлоя. — Ты вообще был молодцом: лег, дал наложить швы и уснул почти сразу. Элайджа вот еще часа три окна в бункере искал.

Гэвин хмыкнул.

— За швы спасибо, кстати. Вышло неплохо.

— Это не…

Пиликнула рация. Хлоя не глядя подхватила ее со стола и нажала кнопку.

— Все хорошо?

— Да, я уже близко. — Камски говорил сквозь помехи, и из-за этого, наоборот, казалось, что он очень далеко. И очень вымотан. — Гэвин проснулся?

— Он рядом сидит, хочешь поговорить?

— Нет, лучше дома. Отбой.

Связь оборвалась. Гэвин почесал нос и, пожав плечами, поднялся со стула. Хлоя снова не останавливала и не пыталась заговорить.

Он побрел между стеллажей, скользя невидящим взглядом по пыли и сделанным дедовой рукой надписям на коробках. Камски опять навязывал свои правила, теперь оставалось только дожидаться, пока он вернется. Снова кричать не хотелось — да и обсуждать ссору тоже. В одном Хлоя была права: чем быстрее они разберутся, тем быстрее свалят. Ему за глаза хватило и вчерашних приключений, и вряд ли они на этом кончатся. Снова вспомнилась рана у Камски на шее. И чего только он опять в лес поперся, пару часов подождать не мог?

Гэвин взял в руки случайную папку и пролистал первые страницы. Неаккуратный убористый почерк Якуба читался плохо, буквы слипались, наезжали друг на друга. И тем лучше различались на его фоне тщательно выведенные на отдельной странице символы. Руны, что ли? У каждого значка была своя подпись, такая же неразборчивая, как весь остальной текст. Для кого он это вообще писал? “Дорогой дневник, ты сейчас охренеешь”.

Неподалеку послышался лязг железа и стук ботинок по металлу. Гэвин вышел обратно к компьютерам, все еще держа папку в руках — появившийся из коридора Камски выглядел невредимым. Раскраснелся, волосы растрепались, но ему даже шло. На Гэвина он посмотрел изучающе: видимо, прикидывал, как лучше себя повести.

— Закрыл? — произнес тот спокойно, облегчая ему задачу.

Камски медленно кивнул.

— Сегодня пока что без происшествий. Небольшой гул, шепотки, но ничего больше. Как лоб?

— Чешется.

Они замолчали. Гэвин признался себе, что все равно ждет извинений — хоть и знает, что их не будет. Ладно, пусть.

— Ты вчера никого не видел?.. Когда мы на улице были, — уточнил он торопливо, вспомнив мерзкое цоканье по стеклу.

Камски неторопливо обошел его и положил руку на спинку стула Хлои. Та немного откинула голову.

— Нет. Думаю, нам повезло — относительно, конечно.

— Ага. А кто тогда расчистил машину? — Гэвин перевел взгляд с него на Хлою и обратно.

Камски приподнял бровь.

— Никто.

— Ну да, и открыл ее тоже никто, — невесело фыркнул Гэвин. — Когда я вышел, она была чистая и уже готовая к поездке.

Хлоя подвинулась вперед, к клавиатуре.

— Может быть, ты перепутал? Вот, иди посмотри на запись. — Наверное, она думала, что он не заметит, как они с Камски обмениваются многозначительными взглядами. А он вот заметил.

Но все равно подошел.

— Не бился я так сильно головой, отвалите, — буркнул он, наклоняясь к экрану.

Вот пикап — действительно весь в снегу. Вот и сам Гэвин, выскочил из дома и кинулся к нему, подергал за ручки. Вдруг мигнули фары. Машина открылась.

— Ты сделал? — спросил Гэвин, не отрывая взгляда от записи.

— Нет, — бросил Камски торопливо.

— Ты сдал назад и покатил прямо. А вот тут дорога, помнишь? — Хлоя указала пальцем гораздо правее. Да, он помнил. Они только позавчера по ней ехали.

Гэвин крепко зажмурился. Может, правда крыша съехала немного после вчерашнего? Но эту часть он как раз помнил отчетливо: блестящие бока пикапа и чистую прямую дорогу, которая почему-то закончилась деревом посередине.

— Ладно, — выдохнул он наконец. — Это паршиво. Вчера днем я слышал голоса, а ночью еще и видеть начал что-то свое. Для шизофрении вроде как поздновато, но, может, это я такой удачливый.

— Голоса из бреши — явление частое, — заметил Камски.

Гэвин взглянул на него: тот тоже пригнулся к экрану, и голубые глаза смотрели почти впритык. Смотрели уверенно и без боязни — хотя сам Гэвин, наверное, крепко бы задумался, окажись он в одном маленьком доме с психом. Тут и ножи лежат, между прочим.

— Но визуальных искажений раньше не было, — продолжил Камски задумчиво.

— Бля, да какие искажения! Я четко видел расчищенную дорогу под колесами. И пикап без снега. А потом… подумал, что в такую пургу это странно, и перестал. — Гэвин, забывшись, потер лоб и зашипел. — Когда ты меня в дом тащил, я все видел как надо.

— Похоже на вирус, — заключила Хлоя. — Система удаляет его, как только обнаруживает.

Действительно, похоже. Только вместо вирусов были пространственно, мать их, временные искажения, которые никак ситуацию не объясняли. Аномалия рядом с домом точно исказила бы картинку как минимум для них с Камски, а не для него одного.

От напряжения заныли виски. Гэвин поморщился и бросил взгляд на экран: Камски как раз вел его к двери. Ломился вперед, не обращая внимания на снег выше колена и дополнительный вес. Тощий, но жилистый. Надо будет запомнить.

Гэвин хмыкнул и покосился на него: Камски смотрел куда-то вдаль, сквозь монитор. Если приглядеться, можно было различить бегущие по радужке единицы и нули — Гэвин по опыту знал, что не стоит его отвлекать. Он повернул голову обратно.

Холодный пот пробил его за секунду. Он услышал, как тихо ахнула Хлоя. Тело застыло в глупой склоненной позе, глаз от экрана было не оторвать. На записи, посреди оттенков зеленого, подплывала к двери черная фигура. Отдаленно напоминавшая человека, но нечеткая, будто вплетенная в воздух вокруг. Проступившая в этот мир из другого. Она двигалась плавно, даже медленно, будто и не собиралась ломиться в дом. Немного постучав, тварь отступила от крыльца и повернулась спиной — Гэвин вдруг понял, что не знает толком, спиной ли.

И она повернулась.

У нее не было лица. Не было края волос, носа, скул. Линии подбородка. Только блестящие зеленые глаза, смотревшие прямо в камеру, и улыбка. Гэвин не видел рта, но видел, как она улыбается — не в прошлом, а сейчас, будто видела их троих за линзой, за монитором. Она подняла руку и помахала, а потом мелко затряслась. От смеха. Зеленые бусины глаз цеплялись Гэвину за лицо, а улыбка плясала, выгибаясь в разные стороны.

Даже когда она скрылась за кадром, Гэвин не отмер, продолжил ждать, не появится ли вновь, близко-близко к камере. Но тварь не появилась — и он вздрогнул всем телом, чувствуя, как болезненно сжимается желудок. Закружилась голова, словно он и не дышал все это время толком. Может, и не дышал. У него перед глазами все еще стояло это лицо без лица.

Хлоя опомнилась первой.

— Вам тоже показалось, что оно нам прямо сюда машет? — спросила она брезгливо.

Гэвин прокашлялся.

— Было такое чувство. Слушай, Камски, а эта хрень не могла меня как-то… заколдовать, что ли? Чтобы я видел не то, что вы.

— И дверь пикапа открыть, — добавила Хлоя.

— Магии не существует, Гэвин, — немного хрипло отозвался Камски.

Гэвин громко фыркнул.

— Тогда откуда эта ебанина выползла? Ты брешь рядом с домом видишь?

— Слушайте. — Хлоя резко развернулась на стуле и беззвучно хлопнула в ладоши. До этого Гэвин еще не видел у нее такого серьезного лица. — А что если бреши — не причина, а следствие? Если это существо их каким-то образом открывает — и может не только поменять реальность, но и заставить человека поверить, что она изменилась?

Гэвин наморщил лоб. Звучало еще бредовее самой идеи о брешах.

— Ну, когда я первый раз в лес ходил, этой твари рядом точно не было. А ты ее видел уже? — Он обернулся к Камски.

Тот пожевал губу.

— Ее — нет. Видел других, два раза, — отстраненно заметил он. — Но если эти существа разумны, то почему не выходят за пределы леса?

— Может, экологию ценят, — буркнул Гэвин. — Меня больше волнует, могут ли они войти в дом.

Камски рассеянно ткнул пальцем в разворот папки, которую Гэвин положил на стол.

— Не могут. Видишь символы? Дедушка нанес их на бревна дома. В следующем томе об этом будет. Еще не разобрался, как они работают, но помогает.

Гэвин перевел на него тяжелый взгляд.

— Но магии не существует, Гэвин, — передразнил он.

Камски нахмурился.

— Разумеется. И когда мы поймем, с чем точно имеем дело, знаки тоже встанут на свое место.

Гэвин хлопнул себя по бедрам и быстрым шагом пошел за стеллажи.

— Все в порядке? — озадаченно спросил Камски с той стороны.

— Нет. Так что давайте разбираться быстрее, что это за хрень. Хлоя, бери себе коробку.

***

Они просидели в бункере до ночи. И следующий день тоже, не считая короткой вылазки к очередной бреши — Гэвин даже рад был проветрить гудевшую голову. Информации было слишком много, но не той: ему уже начинало казаться, что дед записывал все подряд, просто чтобы не сойти с ума. Когда, где и какое страшилище он встретил; к какому фольклору бы его отнес; какая в тот день стояла погода. Были папки, посвященные учету: сколько деревянных фигурок было продано за месяц и сколько денег потрачено на еду. Цифры часто расходились, но Гэвин и так знал, что Якуб не бедствовал, а фигурки вырезал просто для удовольствия. Иногда попадались фотоальбомы. В основном с монстрами, но среди них завалялась и парочка семейных. У Камски на фото физиономия была попроще, а у Гэвина — посимпатичнее. Хлоя обрадовалась находке больше всех.

На четвертый день рвения у них стало заметно меньше. Надежда на то, что теперь нужные записи отыщутся быстро, угасла, а монотонная работа к ночи изматывала. Они начали все чаще переговариваться. Иногда подходили что-то друг другу показать, зачитывали вслух интересные и забавные отрывки. В один из вечеров посмотрели пару фильмов из коллекции Хлои: про семейку пилигримов с детьми и козлом и старый мультфильм об одной из принцесс. Козел так впечатлил Камски, что тот поднялся на второй этаж, чтобы покурить.

— Давно он курит? — бросил Гэвин, кивнув на коридор.

— Давно, но очень редко, по особым поводам. — Хлоя склонила набок голову. — Надо ему “Солнцестояние” показать.

Гэвин хохотнул.

— Ну да. Тогда он совсем спать перестанет, и будете вдвоем по ночам тут сидеть.

Потом прошел еще один день, и еще один. И еще. С каждым новым днем внутри все отчетливее ворочался стыд: Гэвин не выходил на связь уже больше недели и в красках представлял себе, что сейчас творится в его квартире. По крайней мере старался. Ему было приятнее думать, что его ругают последними словами, пишут ему смс капсом, готовятся к разрыву — а не перестают от волнения заботиться о собственной безопасности. И, тем более, не мерзнут где-то в снегу за пару миль от их дома.

Как же хорошо, что он не оставил точного адреса. “Там у нас домик в Орегоне” — слишком скромная зацепка, даже для такого проныры.

Эта смесь вины, тревоги и малодушного облегчения медленно и вкрадчиво подъедала его изнутри. А Гэвин в ответ очень старался ее не замечать: уходил спать, только когда уже еле держался на ногах, не отлынивал от работы и даже во время вылазок в лес старался не оставаться один. Чаще всего с ним болтала Хлоя — Камски иногда присоединялся, но обычно лишь для того, чтобы вставить бесценный комментарий.

В один из дней Гэвин снова полз по снегу к новой бреши: метели сегодня, к счастью, не было, но небо все равно будто нахохлилось, и серые облака заслоняли свет солнца. В рации звенел любопытный голос Хлои.

— И обосновались в Дримлеке? Здорово, наверное — тогда здесь было гораздо красивее.

Гэвин усмехнулся.

— Ага, здорово. У Радослава с Мирой три малолетних сына на шее, плохой английский и денег в обрез. Хорошо хоть люди здесь тогда жили понимающие. Их вроде никто не донимал. А потом прадеду повезло, приз денежный взял. То ли лотерея, то ли еще что — но они отстроились и встали на ноги понемногу. Так нам Якуб рассказывал, по крайней мере.

Хлоя помолчала: судя по шелесту, снова листала страницы альбома.

— Ваш дедушка был очень красивым, — заметила она наконец.

— Двоюродный дедушка, — послышался голос Камски. — Мой Эугениуш, но его здесь нет, он раньше всех уехал.

— Мой тоже смотал. — Гэвин задумчиво стряхнул с низкой ветки снег. — Я его даже не знал, он умер рано. А вот Якуб да, во всем выиграл: и красивый был, и сообразительный. Стихи писал смешные. И ему постоянно везло, помнишь, Камски? То деньги находил, то домой возвращался за минуту до ливня.

— И рука у него легкая была, — добавил Камски. — Да, дедушка был везучий.

— Почти младший брат из сказки, — сказала Хлоя.

Гэвин взглянул на радар, взял левее и фыркнул в рацию.

— Младшие братья на принцессах женятся, а не комаров в лесу кормят.

Кажется, он был уже близко: осталось спуститься с холма и пройти еще полмили. Пока Хлоя комментировала семейные фотографии Камских, Гэвин осторожно сошел по склону к низине и потопал, проламывая наст, в сторону озера. Он смутно вспоминал это место: сюда они с Камски ходили в детстве, когда нужен был полигон для игр. Носились с воплями, бились на палках и придумывали себе всяких чудовищ. Если пройти вперед и правее, появится та самая пещера, в которой…

Гэвин цокнул языком.

— Слушай, Хлоя. А мне не надо еще спуститься? — спросил он у рации.

— Сейчас посмотрю… Да, и довольно глубоко. Там какой-то лаз?

— Ага, лаз. — Гэвин пристально вглядывался в темный вход. Казалось, там еще холоднее, чем снаружи. — Заодно проверим, кто Камски тогда на камни толкнул.

Из рации послышался шум.

— Гэвин, идея плохая. Возвращайся, завтра спустимся туда вместе. Я же правильно понял, это та пещера в долине?

Голос был обеспокоенный. Гэвин представил, как Камски держит у лица рацию, крепко сжимая ее в пальцах — и всерьез задумался. Может быть, и стоило согласиться: они никогда толком не забирались внутрь, только мялись недалеко от входа. Стоило зайти немного дальше, как где-то в глубине срывался камешек или пищала летучая мышь, и они покорно пятились к свету.

Но мысль о том, чтобы снова пробираться сквозь снег, с усилием поднимая и опуская ноги, навевала такую тоску… Да и повзрослел он с тех пор в два раза. Гэвин сомневался, что страшилища, которые таскались вокруг дома, организовали где-то в глубине пещеры клуб. А если и так, то они все равно наверняка спали. И он быстро бегал, спасибо работе.

А если не так уж и быстро?

— Рассчитайте, далеко еще до бреши? — попросил он на всякий случай.

— И какое это имеет значение? — насмешливо, с раздражением отозвался Камски. — Чтобы перегрызть тебе горло в темноте, нужно меньше пяти секунд.

— У меня с собой фонарь, умник, — огрызнулся Гэвин в ответ. — Я и так добирался сюда больше часа — хочешь еще и завтра полдня на эту хрень убить?

— Всего лишь не хочу, чтобы убили тебя, — холодно произнес Камски.

— С учетом рельефа нужно пройти по пещере не больше пятнадцати минут. — Хлоя угрожающе повысила голос и так же угрожающе замолчала — но Гэвин все равно не собирался продолжать спор.

Если он поторопится, потратит не больше получаса. А если будет осторожен — максимум час. Они столько раз заигрывались неподалеку допоздна, почти до самой ночи, и ни разу даже мельком никого не увидели. Если не считать выдуманного Камски духа, который его якобы толкнул — и которого явно не существовало. Всего полчаса — и домой. Он справится.

Он снял с пояса фонарь и посветил внутрь. Голые камни и нанесенный ветром снег, только и всего. Гэвин зашел под каменный свод, прислушался: где-то глубоко негромко плескала вода, но остальные звуки стихли. Грызть горло ему никто не кидался.

— Ладно, давайте так: я схожу проверю — зря, что ли, топал. Пока все спокойно. Может быть, тут какой-то родник бьет, еще не понял… Слышите меня?

— Т… непо… аешь, — раздалось сквозь шипение из рации.

— Твою же мать.

Гэвин вышел из пещеры и повторил свои слова — энтузиазма они ни у кого не вызвали. Но он уже все решил. Какая, в конце концов, разница, один он пойдет или с Камски, если внутри сидит тварь из бреши или, тем более, тварь, которая сама эту брешь и открыла? Ну будет на один труп больше. Так что он, кое-как отбрехавшись, сказал, что свяжется с ними не позже чем через час. А если не свяжется, тогда уже можно будет разводить панику и отправлять поисковую группу.

Скрывшись от рассерженного голоса Камски в пещере, Гэвин постоял немного у входа, чтобы привыкли к полумраку глаза, и осторожно пошел вперед. Свод был низким, не больше трех футов над головой, пахло пыльной каменной крошкой. Свет фонаря, падая на кучи валунов, чертил на дальней стене тени неправильной формы. Несмолкающий шум воды громче не становился, но все равно сбивал, мешал прислушиваться к тишине.

Гэвин торопливо облизнул губы. Страшно не было — но не отпускали беспокойство и неуют. Будто по ботинку, впиваясь в кожу, катался острый камешек. Гэвин двинулся дальше, не отрывая глаз от поворота: луч света упирался в стену, и увидеть, что там было дальше, он смог бы, только подойдя вплотную. На ум лезли обычные для ужастиков слепые бледные твари, лазающие в темноте в поисках мяса.

С другой стороны, Если здесь и ползает кто-то похожий, не факт, что у него нет при себе симпатичных и очень полезных колец. Оптимизм, Гэвин, надо на все смотреть с оптимизмом. И брать с собой пистолет в следующий раз.

За поворотом продолжалась та же скучная пустая пещера. Здесь она становилась уже, но не настолько, чтобы пришлось протискиваться. Пройдя немного вперед, Гэвин увидел, что ход раздваивается — сверился с радаром и выбрал правый.

Это ненадолго.

Правый рукав — то и дело петлявший и уводивший все ниже — кончился у обрыва: здесь пещера из маленькой и скромной превращалась в колоссальных размеров громадину. Словно Гэвин, как идиот, повелся на симпатичный огонек и внезапно наткнулся всем телом на длинные иглы зубов его хозяина-удильщика. Посветив вверх, он смутно разглядел где-то в вышине кончики сталактитов. Внизу, за обрывом, стояла черная вода. Наверное, в нее и срывались с потолка капли.

Гэвин негромко топнул ногой по камню: ему нужно было обойти обрыв по узкой тропе, закрыть прятавшуюся с другой стороны брешь и убраться отсюда наружу. Тропа на звук и на ощупь выглядела крепкой. Отлично.

Он никогда не боялся ни высоты, ни темноты. Да, идти над пропастью было не по себе — но даже упади он в озеро, все равно был шанс выплыть и дождаться помощи. Проверять эту гипотезу, впрочем, желания не было, и полз вперед Гэвин аккуратно, придерживаясь рукой за стену. Звук бьющих о воду капель немного раздражал.

Он гораздо охотнее поговорил бы сейчас с Хлоей. Или с Камски, чего уж.

— Индиана Джонс и тайна межпространственной дыры. Не, лучше подземной, — произнес он негромко. Хотя отраженные эхом слова все равно прозвучали внушительно.

Оказавшись на другой стороне, Гэвин выдохнул и посветил в очередной проход. Изнутри шли знакомые неразборчивые шепотки: их рядом с брешью можно было услышать чаще всего. Иногда бывали рыдания и скулеж, еще реже — смех. Но обычно шепот. В этот раз Гэвин обрадовался ему сильнее всего. Еще пара шагов — и обратно.

Он шагнул раз, затем другой.

За гротом оказалась еще одна небольшая пещерка. Несколько валунов у левой стены казались нечеткими, словно оплывали в воздухе — Гэвин уже смелее подошел прямо к ним. Вытянул руку.

Пискнул радар.

От облегчения будто бы даже сделалось теплее. Шепотки утихли, и Гэвин торопливо вышел обратно. По тропе, вверх по ходу, еще чуть-чуть по общему… и еще час по снегу. Твою мать, как не хочется. Вот не грохнул бы пикап, можно было бы попробовать, хоть и не без труда, конечно…

Плеск явно стал громче — словно кто-то бросил в озеро камнем. Гэвин посмотрел под ноги, на чистую тропу. Перевел взгляд вниз.

Он редко чувствовал, как замедляется время. Обычно об этом думаешь уже потом, когда заварушка закончилась и ты, укутанный в одеяло, сидишь на краю скорой. А сейчас замедлялось оно очень ощутимо: было время и замереть, и медленно прижаться лопатками к камню. Из озера что-то поднималось.

Разворачивалось кольцами, блестя под светом скользкой черной чешуей. Гэвин как завороженный смотрел на шедший по спине змеи гребень, с которого срывалась и падала вниз с огромной высоты вода. Змея становилась все больше, качалась, балансируя в воздухе. Вертела башкой, пытаясь понять, где добыча. Гэвин судорожно — но как же медленно, блядь — повернул голову вправо, к выходу. Он не успеет добежать, слишком далеко. А если — нет… Он даже сейчас видел ряд выступавших наружу пильчатых зубов. Она просто перекусит его пополам.

Гэвин отступил назад — слепая башка резко повернулась к нему. Сука. Голос в голове перестал давать глупые советы и громко завопил. Гэвин со всей силы швырнул в змею фонарем и рванулся в пещеру с брешью. В полной темноте, по прямой. Надеясь, что не запнется. Не качнется.

Нащупав провал в стене, он ввалился внутрь и упал на четвереньки. Пополз дальше, еще дальше, пока не ударился рукой о камень.

Боль немного встряхнула его. Гэвин сел и, закрыв рот рукой, затих. Сердце ломилось наружу и уже успело добраться до глотки.

Он закрыл глаза. Снова открыл.

Ничего.

Он стянул с руки перчатку и прикусил ладонь, так сжал челюсти, что на глаза выступили слезы.

Если начнет паниковать, точно сдохнет. Нельзя паниковать, надо думать. Думай, блядь, думай!

Он не знал, сколько времени качался вперед и назад, повторяя про себя эти слова. А когда опомнился, снаружи не доносилось ни звука. Даже ударов капель о воду.

Тварь могла просто нырнуть обратно в озеро и залечь на дно.

А могла застыть неподвижно во тьме, поджидая, когда он высунется.

И если он скоро не даст о себе знать, сюда полезет Камски. Твою мать, твою мать! Он еще раз прикусил руку.

Значит, у него примерно час, чтобы придумать какой-никакой план. Если успокоится, шанс есть: Камски же гений. Предупредить его о змее, дать подготовиться… Но какая же она, сука, огромная!

И откуда она вообще взялась? Через такую мелкую брешь она даже нос бы не просунула. Может, еще когда Якуб за всем следил, проскользнула в воду и уже тут вымахала? А что жрала все это время?

Гэвин мотнул головой. Нужно сосредоточиться на плане. Чем помочь Камски?

Главное, чтобы он Хлою с собой не притащил… Хотя если он так за нее боится, то об этом можно не переживать.

Ничего. Ничего, еще не конец. Он выберется.

Он представил, как Камски лезет вниз по каменному коридору. Как светит фонарем — это он точно заметит. Как же здесь темно. Гроб ебучий. Хорошо, он увидит свет фонаря. Нужно будет быстро крикнуть, предупредить Камски. И, наверное, хорошо бы эту тварюгу ему показать, чтобы поверил, во-первых, а во-вторых, понял масштаб проблемы.

И, если она, конечно, не прислушивается сейчас, высунувшись из воды наполовину, нужно будет ее как-то выманить. Например, теми же камнями. Значит, набрать камней. Хороший план, просто отличный. Здесь же должны валяться какие-то мелкие… Главное не запутаться и не полететь в озеро самому.

И не думать об этом.

Гэвин очень осторожно встал и нащупал стену. Если он развернется, то будет стоять лицом к входу. Отлично. Присесть, пошарить вокруг, подобрать подходящие камни и сделать шаг вправо. Штук десять должно хватить. Давай, Гэвин. Не думай — делай.

Медленно, по-черепашьи он перебирался по пещере, складывая камни слева от себя. Все время слева. Когда рука сжала десятый, пополз обратно к своим валунам.

За все это время снаружи не донеслось ни звука. Гэвин сел, прислонился спиной к камням и, сложив под рукой свои снаряды, закрыл глаза. Разницы он все равно не чувствовал, но так было спокойнее. Все лучше, чем тупо пялиться в кромешную тьму перед собой.

Сидеть пришлось долго — на самом деле гораздо дольше, чем он думал. Может быть, часа три или четыре. Тупой мозг несколько раз пытался начать панику, но Гэвин резко обрывал себя на полумысли. Его не могли бросить или “забыть”. Если никто не приходит, значит, на это есть причины. Он повторит себе это в сотый раз и точно успокоится.

Когда по груди зашарили ловкие руки, он чуть не заорал — и ладонь тут же прикрыла ему рот.

— Ты чего, нельзя, — прошептали еле слышно над ухом.

Гэвин встрепенулся и отнял ладонь от лица.

— Хлоя? — одними губами произнес он.

В ответ ему слабо пожали пальцы.

— Идем скорее. Мне кажется, там что-то есть.

— Да, огромная безглазая кишка. Как ты мимо нее прошла?

Хлоя торопливо вздохнула.

— Я ее не видела, просто шла вперед. У меня ночное видение встроено, забыл? Идем.

Она потянула его за рукав, и Гэвин послушно поднялся. Несмотря на затхлость спертого воздуха, он почувствовал, что впервые за долгое время может свободно дышать. Его все-таки не бросили — и им даже не нужно было включать фонарь, чтобы отсюда выбраться.

И как только Камски ее сюда отпустил? Может, она его связала и в бункере заперла? А что, она может.

Они медленно вышли в грот: в воздухе потянуло чем-то влажным и тухлым. Хлоя вела его так осторожно, что казалось, будто она парит в воздухе. Гэвин старался подстраиваться — но все равно врезался в ее твердое плечо, когда она застыла на месте. Не говоря ни слова и больше не двигаясь. Он понял, что это значит. Они оба выжидали, потому что рядом бесшумно поднялась из воды жуткая голова с пилами вместо зубов.

От вкрадчивого шелеста встали дыбом волосы на затылке. Гэвин впервые искренне и со всей страстью жалел, что не андроид: если змея не услышала их шаги, то точно услышит, как колотит о ребра сердце. Оставалось только подождать еще пару секунд прежде, чем до нее дойдет.

Новый шелест. Тихий плеск. Хлоя крепче сжала его руку, утягивая за собой.

— Иди вперед, держись за стену, — прошептала она через несколько минут. Гэвин покорно обошел ее и встал впереди.

Внутри все заходилось от восторга. Все, змея осталась позади. И кстати, хрен бы с этими брешами: если хоть одна еще откроется в пещерах, он не полезет сюда сам и не пустит остальных. Пусть эта тварь развлекается, все равно, кроме них, мимо нее никому не проскользнуть.

Руки ходили ходуном. Гэвин не мешал. У него кружилась от легкости голова, ватные ноги шли вперед, как у куклы на заводе — он был счастлив.

— Держи правее, — сказала Хлоя чуть громче, когда он, кажется, по дурости чуть не ушел по второму ходу.

— Ага… А я думал, за мной Камски спустится.

Она хмыкнула.

— Он очень пытался. Почему, думаешь, мы так долго? Снаружи уже стемнело.

Гэвин приподнял брови и бестолково обернулся.

— Стемнело? А как домой идти?

— Как-нибудь. Здесь же прошли… — Они уже поднялись к самой первой пещере. В ней и правда стоял полумрак. Блеск. — Не бойся, Гэвин. По моим вычислениям, это создание не хочет причинить нам вред. По крайней мере, серьезный.

Гэвин помолчал. Что еще за вычисления?

— Это почему? — спросил он наконец.

— А зачем ему вредить тому, с кем можно заключить сделку? Вы, люди, обожаете сделки. Дедушка тебе не говорил?

Гэвин остановился. Гадая, нужно ли ему обернуться — и хочет ли он.

Кажется, он не хотел.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — предложил скрипучий голос с помехами.

Крепкая рука с длинными когтистыми пальцами с нечеловеческой силой выпихнула его из пещеры.

В глаза брызнул яркий, ослепительный белый свет. Гэвин полетел в снег и забарахтался в нем, стараясь прикрыться и перевернуться одновременно. Когда он наконец смог приоткрыть слезящиеся глаза, рядом никого не было. Солнце стояло еще высоко.

Он выхватил рацию.

— Эй! Слышите меня?!

— Ну наконец-то!

— Мы уже начали волноваться!

Хмурое бурчание Камски и живой звенящий голос настоящей Хлои вернули ему несколько капель спокойствия. Гэвин прищурился и выдохнул.

— Сколько меня не было? Два часа, три?

— Около сорока минут. Опять искажение поймал? — спросил Камски понимающе.

— Видимо. — Гэвин отряхнулся и встал на ноги ровно. — Зато узнал кое-что интересное. Кажется, говнюк, который здесь заправляет, решил, что мы совершенно тупые. Явился с подсказками.

Он повернулся лицом к холму и, не оглядываясь на пещеру, быстрым шагом пошел к дому.

Если Якуб по глупости заключил какую-то сделку с существом, способным на такое паскудство, им действительно нужно было пошевеливаться.


	4. Chapter 4

Камски медленно, вальяжно даже расхаживал по маленькой гостиной. Это раздражало и Гэвина, и устроившийся у Хлои на коленях пушистый комок: когда Гэвин, на гудящих ногах и с не менее гудящей головой, приоткрыл дверь дома, в щель просочился пухлый серый кот. И немедленно рванул в кухню.

Гэвин так устал, что только поморщился. Откуда животина здесь взялась, почему не померла в лесу и как нашла их, было не важно. Даже окажись он мелкой нечистью, Гэвин бы и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы его выгнать. Он хотел только сесть и вытянуть ноги. И в душ еще.

Судьба кота, впрочем, решилась и без него. Когда Хлоя увидела замерзшего испуганного зверя, спрятавшегося под столом, она достала из контейнера кусок курицы и, положив его в блюдце, поставила в углу. Камски только бросил мрачный взгляд на дверь и вздохнул.

После быстрого молчаливого обеда переместились сюда: Гэвин упал на пыльный диван, Хлоя села рядом и подманила к себе кота, а Камски принялся ходить. Гэвин пересказывал — он ходил. Потом Гэвин пересказывал снова — он все еще ходил. Толку от этого не было никакого, зато внутри все разрасталось глухое раздражение.

— Не понимаю, как такое возможно, — повторял он иногда себе под нос, будто его никто не слышал.

— Ну значит, я все наплел тебе, а ты молодец, не поверил, — не выдержав, ответил наконец Гэвин. Он чувствовал себя сонным, словно выпитым. Ужас ушел, и осталось только тупое принятие.

Интересно, если бы Камски пошел с ним, он тоже уже принял бы то, что видел?.. Хотя нет. Хорошо, что его там не было.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не о том, — бросил Камски раздраженно. И посмотрел на покусанный ноготь. — Эта история со сделками не вписывается ни в одну научную теорию.

— В теорию оккультных наук — вполне, — заметила Хлоя, почесывая кота. Тот выглядел гораздо спокойнее, но вокруг поглядывал с опаской. Наверное, тоже успел насмотреться всякого, пока бежал.

Камски снисходительно улыбнулся — именно это выражение было у него во всех промороликах и интервью. Мерзкое выражение.

— Оккультизм — это бред.

Гэвин хлопнул себя по коленям. Ему вдруг стало даже весело.

— То есть, гений, мы сидим в лесной хижине, из которой не можем уехать — по твоим же словам. Смотрим на всякую херню на записях, читаем пачками описания этой же херни, гоняемся за ней и от нее — и это все как-то логично и понятно обосновано. — Он фыркнул и откинулся на спинку дивана.

Камски, помолчав, подошел к Хлое и протянул ей руку. Та нахмурилась, но дала свою в ответ.

— Вот, Гэвин. Искусственный интеллект, намного превышающий человеческий. Я понял логику, по которой он должен работать, и создал его. Моя логика рабочая — и религиозные реликты в нее не вписываются.

Гэвин не успел ответить — лишь закатить глаза, — как Хлоя вдруг выдернула ладонь и, вскочив с дивана, быстрым шагом ушла к лестнице. Сброшенный кот юркнул за кресло.

Наверху хлопнула дверь.

Когда звук перестал отдаваться в ушах, Гэвин взглянул на Камски. Тот стоял нахмуренный, растерянный — явно завис. Подождав еще чуть-чуть, Гэвин все же кашлянул.

— Знаешь, про твои презентации в отделе уже легенды ходят. Так что могли и без этого обойтись — но мысль я уловил. — Камски спрятал руку за спину и поморщился. На Гэвина он все еще не смотрел. — Только вот раньше, еще до твоего миллиардерства, про андроидов тоже сказки писали. И про “Киберлайф” в вашей научной среде только что анекдоты не сочиняли.

Камски сел на диван. Сложил руки лодочкой — Гэвин заметил, что тот успел обгрызть не один палец — и уперся взглядом в стену.

— Во-первых, не сказки, а научную фантастику, разные же вещи. А во-вторых, если это существо сказало тебе правду, если это правда какой-то демон, дух или бог, то я… абсолютно бесполезен.

Он отчеканил это бесцветным голосом, без жалости, без страха.

Гэвин помолчал. У него побаливала голова и ныло все тело. Ему тоже хотелось наверх, помыться и уснуть.

Он пожевал губу.

— Ну, знаешь, этого Фауста вроде тоже гением называли. Разберешься как-нибудь, — пробормотал он наконец.

Камски покосился на него. Сначала показалось, что он хочет что-то сказать — но он только дернул плечами и поднялся.

— Пойду к Хлое, — выдохнул он.

Гэвин кивнул.

— А я в душ схожу. И лягу, наверное.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, — слабо улыбнулся Камски, поворачиваясь к лестнице.

— Спокойной, — скривил губы в ответ Гэвин.

***

На следующий день он снова вышел в снежное марево. Отдохнуть за ночь так и не получилось, ноги так и продолжали гудеть, а мокрый снег, бивший точно в лицо, заставлял задыхаться. Спасало только одно: радар говорил, что идти осталось недолго.

Он уже почти на месте.

Он с трудом делал один шаг за другим: снег плотно обхватывал голени, будто пытался засосать его внутрь и дать наконец поспать. Но он все равно шел, испытывая стойкую гордость за это свое упрямство.

Вскоре показался пригорок, на котором зияла брешь — но самой ее было не видно. Зато здесь стоял старый, древний даже, каменный колодец. Выглядывал из-под снега, как грязно-серый гриб.

Он замер на мгновение, покрутил головой. У него, конечно, была мысль, что брешь может оказаться внутри колодца — но снова лезть вниз, в темноту он… не боялся, но очень, очень не хотел. Ему нравилось на свету. На свету не жили гигантские безглазые змеи.

Он все же полез на вершину. Чем выше он поднимался, тем сильнее вибрировал воздух: сперва едва заметно, а у самого колодца — до низкого гула в ушах. Он сглотнул вязкую слюну и заглянул внутрь.

На него смотрели глаза, очень много глаз. Мутных белых, больших и мелких, закатившихся, глядевших прямо на него. Они плотно сидели на широком безгубом лице, покрывая его целиком, как гнойники. И они приближались.

Тварь проворно перебирала похожими на руки лапами, ползла вверх по стене колодца.

“Вот как, Гэвин. Вот как все будет”, — отчетливо послышалось у него в голове.

Он развернулся и снова побежал. Быстрее, еще быстрее.

Ноги не слушались. Ему казалось, они увязают в снегу, как в тесте. Почти не двигаются.

Его уже накрыла огромная тень. Слилась с его собственной, потемнела.

Он вздохнул и упал на живот. Зажмурился. Если он не будет смотреть, ничего не случится.

Гэвин вскрикнул и, ругаясь под нос, сел: обе ноги скрутило судорогой, мышцы ныли, будто он мешки с цементом за собой таскал. Кое-как растерев их и дождавшись, пока перестанут колоть невидимые иглы, Гэвин поднял голову, собираясь облегченно вздохнуть.

На стуле в углу комнаты сидел, поблескивая в темноте глазами, кот.

Гэвин поморщился и откинул одеяло. Все равно сон после такого как рукой сняло.

***

Он спустился по лестнице и сощурил глаза: из кухни лил желтый свет. Заглянув внутрь, Гэвин увидел за обеденным столом Хлою с бумажной книгой в руках. Она тоже его заметила — и приподняла брови.

— Ты чего не спишь? Еще даже трех нет.

Она положила книгу на стол. Гэвин решил принять это за приглашение.

— Кошмар приснился, — бросил он, усаживаясь напротив. — Я думал, ты по ночам документы проверяешь.

Хлоя кивнула.

— И заряжаюсь иногда. — Она повернула голову, показывая подключенный к затылку провод. — Модель старая, приходится так.

— Ясно. — Ему почему-то стало неловко. Помедлив, он добавил: — А я только беспроводную подзарядку видел.

Взгляд Хлои потеплел. Она аккуратно закрыла книгу и отложила ее на край стола. Положила на столешницу локти.

— А ты… ты ведь не один был, когда я к тебе домой пришла?

Гэвин быстро пожал плечами.

— Ну не один. И?

Она потупилась и опустила взгляд на свои ладони.

— Извини, грубо прозвучало. Просто Элайджа говорил, что ты живешь с андроидом…

— Ему-то откуда об этом знать? — закатил глаза Гэвин. — Он что, следит за мной, что ли?

Хлоя прижала подбородок к груди, пряча улыбку.

— Он просто немного мнительный, когда дело касается семьи.

— Ага. — Гэвин громко фыркнул и поднялся налить себе воды. — Мы с ним двадцать лет не общались, семейной привязанности хоть отбавляй.

Он с раздражением посмотрел на бутыль с водой. Кажется, он никогда до этого не озвучивал точного срока — они просто не разговаривали, и все. А когда умерла мама, стало просто некому его упрашивать.

— Не общались, но думали ведь друг о друге, — заметила Хлоя. Слишком, на вкус Гэвина, уверенно.

Он поставил на стол кружку и снова сел.

— Давай лучше снова про то, с кем я сплю, — предложил он насмешливо.

Хлоя не ответила. Это молчание затягивалось — и почему-то от этого Гэвину было неловко. Как она это делала? Он смотрел, как она хмурится, оглядывает знакомую до мелочей комнату и водит пальцем по неровной деревянной поверхности стола, — и чувствовал себя виноватым.

Может быть, он просто не любил расстраивать женщин.

— Я, если что, серьезно, — сдался он наконец. — Ты же не просто так спросила.

Хлоя поскребла ногтем по столешнице

— Мне стало интересно, как это. Я знаю, что чувствует андроид, и хотела спросить, что чувствует человек.

Гэвин куснул себя за щеку. Меньше всего ему хотелось влезать в разборки между этими двоими. Но он уже не удержал языка за зубами.

— То же самое, наверное, — ответил он осторожно. — Все как по книжке: хочешь быть рядом, заботиться, иногда — врезать хорошенько, чтобы не лез куда не надо. Но ты же в курсе, все разные… Элайджа вот — невротик.

Хлоя бросила на него быстрый взгляд. Гэвин замер, поняв, что оговорился.

— Он никогда не умел извиняться, говорил абракадаброй, принимал все как должное — а теперь, кажется, решил при каждой ссоре прикидываться статуей. — Слова полились сами собой. Он фыркнул и, сложив на груди руки, посмотрел на Хлою.

Та почему-то улыбалась.

— Чего?

— Нет, ты прав, извини. Ты еще не видел режим большого начальника… Хотя нет, вечером было немного. — Она забавно почесала кончик носа. — Ненавижу, когда он так делает.

— И часто такое? — спросил Гэвин, поднося кружку ко рту.

Хлоя покачала головой.

— Только на людях — со своими притворяться нет смысла. Знаешь, — она снова улыбнулась, в этот раз как-то виновато, — прозвучит странно, но, кажется, здесь ему гораздо лучше, чем дома.

— Ну… — Гэвин провел кончиком языка по зубам и тоже усмехнулся. — Если бы нас не пытались убить или напугать до икоты, здесь правда было бы неплохо. Как в детстве, но с приятными бонусами.

Можно было бы пожить здесь пару недель вчетвером. Побродить по лесу без чудовищ на хвосте. Сраного снеговика построить хотя бы.

Зря она об этом заговорила, в общем.

— А у меня кот в комнате сидел, — зачем-то произнес Гэвин. Наверное, просто хотел приглушить немного мысли.

— М-м. Да, он вроде очень самостоятельный, — подхватила Хлоя. — Может быть, из Дримлека прибежал? Нужно будет поспрашивать в городе, когда обратно поедем.

— Можно, — ответил он вяло. И потер глаза. — Хочешь спросить что-то еще?

Хлоя покачала головой, а потом вдруг протянула руку и мягко сжала его ладонь.

— Потерпи еще немного. Скоро мы все будем дома.

Гэвин только медленно кивнул и встал из-за стола.

— Пойду еще посплю, — пробормотал он прежде, чем выйти из кухни.

Чертовы андроиды обожали все трогать и лезть в душу. Улыбаться и говорить, что все будет хорошо. У него дома остался такой.

И как же, твою мать, снова хотелось залезть на крышу с бесполезным мобильником в руках.

***

Утро началось с резкой головной боли и невероятно поганого настроения. Наскоро позавтракав вместе с Камски, Гэвин выпил таблетку, но когда они спустились в бункер, висок все еще пульсировал. От этого думать хотелось сейчас меньше всего — но позорно сбежать в свою комнату он себе не позволил.

— Я подумал ночью о том, что вы сказали, — начал Камски серьезно. Гэвин покосился в его сторону, но больше своего интереса ничем не выдал. — Если здесь правда живет сверхъестественная сущность, но нам, в первую очередь, нужно понять условия ее сделки с дедушкой. И почему она продолжает охотиться за нашей семьей. Хлоя, проверь, пожалуйста, внутреннюю базу данных — поищи похожие признаки. Гэвин, ты…

— Я считаю, что затея провальная, — буркнул тот, массируя виски. — Как-то резко ты вектор сменил, вчера упирался, а сегодня предлагаешь в Википедии информацию смотреть. Кто там что расскажет?

— Есть другие предложения? — спокойно спросил Камски.

Гэвин присел на свой диван и запрокинул голову.

— Ну, эта тварь мне прямым текстом про Якуба сказала. Может, подождем до ночи и у нее спросим, что там были за условия и какого хрена ей от нас надо?

— Звучит как минимум рискованно, — нахмурилась Хлоя. — Вы оба уже чуть не погибли несколько раз, зачем давать существу еще один шанс вас убить?

— Знаешь, если бы оно хотело меня прикончить, вчера шанс был точно, — съязвил Гэвин.

— Значит, в этом оно не заинтересовано. Уже хорошо — если только оно не хочет принести нас в жертву демону покрупнее, при полной луне. Тогда придется еще немного подождать, — отозвался Камски. И записал пару слов маркером на доске.

Гэвин застонал.

— Для человека, который во все это не верит, ты слишком осведомлен в вопросе жертвоприношений.

— Да, с ужастиками пока что лучше завяжем, — согласилась Хлоя. — Хотите лучше в ролевую игру вечером сыграть? Я отлично генерирую сюжеты.

Они оба повернули головы к ней. Камски указал маркером на доску.

— Тебе не кажется, что это сейчас важнее планов на вечер?

Хлоя виновато улыбнулась — и покачала головой. Камски бросил на Гэвина негодующий взгляд, но тот только пожал плечами.

— Идея хорошая, — произнесла Хлоя. — Но как ты можешь угадать, чего хотел ваш дедушка? Это создание в теории могло предложить ему что угодно. Полчаса назад я больше всего хотела увидеть солнце, сейчас хочу написать для вас квест. И не знаю, чего захочу еще через полчаса.

— Это совершенно другое, — мотнул Камски головой. — Никто не стал бы связываться с таким чудовищем без веской причины. Очень веской.

— Ну в чем-то она права, — заметил Гэвин. — А если Якуба внезапно деревом придавило, и он согласился на любые условия? Взамен на здоровые ноги.

Камски задумчиво постучал себя маркером по лбу.

— “В теории” это вполне возможно. И довольно печально. Я надеялся, что ответ на этот вопрос даст подсказку к следующему. Иначе дедушка не пытался бы все рассказать и подготовить нас.

— Тебя, — поправил Гэвин. — И с чего он вообще полез к сопливому мальчишке, когда у него было двое взрослых племянников?

Они помолчали.

— Я сомневаюсь, что отец бы ему поверил. Он и так частенько звал его сумасшедшим… может быть, как раз поэтому, — помрачнел Камски. — А тетя Анна?

Гэвин неосознанно стиснул зубы.

— Не знаю. Могла и поверить, если бы он рассказал — но меня бы больше сюда не отпустила точно. Так что, наверное, просто была не в курсе.

— Значит, оставляем под вопросом, — вздохнула Хлоя.

Они опять помолчали. Гэвин вскользь подумал о том, что понял страх Камски. Еще вчера у них была какая-никакая цель, представление о происходящем. Сейчас они оказались у чистого листа.

Он раздраженно поднялся, вытянул из пальцев Камски маркер и подошел к доске.

— Значит, имеем: удержание в заложниках, нанесение морального ущерба в особо крупных и попытки убийства, — написал он размашисто. — Ранее отмечен в связях с родственниками пострадавших… которых, очевидно, в заложниках не держал. И ущерба особого не наносил. И хрен вообще пойми, чем занимался все это время.

Камски встал рядом и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я же говорил, дедушка всегда быстро возвращался — может быть, существо точно знало, что он вернется, поэтому и не удерживало. Это могло быть одним из условий.

— И когда он умер, оно разозлилось и начало открывать бреши по всему лесу. Смысл?

Хлоя подошла ближе.

— Вы не стеклянные, — заметила она, дружелюбно ткнув Камски локтем в бок. — А что если демон как раз хотел привлечь ваше внимание? Может, сделка и его здесь заперла?

Камски кивнул.

— Может быть. Но его это, видимо, вполне устраивает. А вот дедушка полжизни жалел — но сделку не расторг.

— Или пытался расторгнуть, но не смог, — мрачно добавил Гэвин. — В любом случае, пока все бумажки не перетрясем, не поймем, чего ему было нужно. И если где-то родственники встретятся, про них читать внимательнее всего.

Хлоя разочарованно фыркнула.

— Мы и до этого тем же занимались.

— Ага. Только теперь у нас появилось огромное преимущество. — Гэвин с притворным воодушевлением поднял большие пальцы вверх. — Не надо тратить время на сраные бреши.

***

Но Хлоя, конечно, была права, эта внезапная подсказка им мало что давала. Даже хуже: если раньше Гэвин представлял Якуба героем, защитником Дримлека от паранормальщины, то теперь выяснилось, что тот продался хрен пойми кому ради собственных желаний, да еще и всю семью подставил. Гэвин вспоминал крепкого высокого старика, доброго, несмотря на всю его строгость, вспоминал тихие истории и раскатистый смех — и внутри поднималось какое-то гадливое чувство. Жаль, дед не дожил до того, чтобы все ему рассказать: ему бы нашлось чем ответить. А теперь даже наорать не на кого было.

Хотя Камски это скрывал, Гэвин чувствовал, что и тому погано. Он чаще залипал на полуслове, чаще переспрашивал или смотрел пустыми глазами в ответ на заданный вопрос. Наверное, было бы проще, если бы они могли это обсудить — но, зная Камски, тот легче сделает вид, что все в порядке, чем признается в человеческой слабости. Смысл даже заикаться об этом?

Зато Хлоя старалась за троих — и Гэвин был искренне благодарен ей за то, что отрывала их обоих от бесконечного чтения. Она действительно сочинила для них длинную историю, с кучей персонажей, болтливых чудовищ и подробной картой, которую выводила на экран почти каждый вечер. Они продолжали смотреть кино: никаких ужасов, только раздражающие фильмы про любовь к жизни, после которых хотелось напиться или пробить в стене дыру. Они вовремя ели, в конце концов. Казалось, Хлое это нравилось, но Гэвин все равно чувствовал неловкость за себя. Он ведь не Камски, он ей никто — но она почему-то не видела между ними никакой разницы. Один раз он попытался намекнуть ей на это. Хлоя удивленно приподняла брови, а потом с улыбкой покачала головой и спросила, хотят ли они вечером сыграть в шарады. Гэвин так и замер, как придурок, с открытым ртом.

В один из таких вечеров он судорожно пытался изобразить колонизацию Америки: размахивал руками, показывая капитана корабля и статую Свободы. Камски нарочно нес чепуху вместо того, чтобы угадывать, Хлоя гладила кота и смеялась. Статуя Свободы периодически показывала средний палец.

Когда ненадолго повисла тишина, Гэвин отчетливо различил вдалеке сдавленный крик. Человеческий, полный страха.

Подскочив к окну, Гэвин отодвинул плотную штору и вгляделся в ночной лес. Через секунду рядом оказались и Хлоя с Камски — они втроем напряженно молчали, пытаясь расслышать, не крикнут ли снова.

Во второй раз голос раздался с другой стороны дома.

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь?!

Входная дверь сотряслась от стука. Били ногами, барабанили со всей силы — и кричали. Молодой парень, судя по голосу, мальчишка еще совсем. Гэвин хотел кинуться навстречу, но Камски поймал его за локоть. Больно вцепился всей пятерней.

— Одурел, что ли? — прошипел Гэвин, косясь на дверь.

— Даже не думай открывать, — так же тихо ответил тот. — Это не человек.

Гэвин дернулся и почти потащил его за собой.

— Откуда тебе знать? Гребаный кот как-то нашел дорогу из города, почему ты думаешь, что этот не мог? — рычал он на ходу.

Камски наконец отпустил его локоть и, обогнав, перегородил дорогу.

— В Дримлеке сейчас охотнее руки лишатся, чем зайдут в лес. И что ему здесь делать ночью? В самой чаще!

— Вы меня слышите?! — почти взвизгнул парень. И снова замолотил. — Помогите, за мной кто-то идет! Я его вижу… у него лица нет… Помогите!

Хлоя проскользнула мимо них с Камски и остановилась у двери.

— Как ты сюда попал? — спросила она, сделав обоим знак молчать.

— Не знаю! — проскулили за дверью. — Мы катались на коньках на озере! Рано стемнело, мы поехали домой, а машина заглохла. Я даже не знаю, где сейчас остальные… Помогите, пожалуйста…

Его слова стали совсем неразборчивыми, их заглушил плач. Гэвин бросил на Камски злой взгляд.

— Ты же помнишь дорогу к блядскому озеру, там минимум две развилки. Свернули не туда, и все. Какая разница, все равно…

Парень заорал и ударил о дверь плечом.

— Пустите, он же меня сожрет!

— Все равно в дом этой хуйне не пролезть, что мы потеряем?! — закончил Гэвин, уже крича.

— Мы не знаем, что будет, если мы впустим ее сами! — вышел из себя Камски. — Это не может быть человек, я ему не верю!

— Ну, Цок-цок там и правда есть, — заметила Хлоя, приподняв оконную занавеску.

Через мгновение у стекла оказалось красное лицо: заплаканный паренек лет семнадцати, с длинными светлыми волосами и широко распахнутыми серо-голубыми глазами.

— П-пожалуйста, я не хочу к нему, м-меня мама д-дома ждет, — задыхаясь от слез, выговорил он, смотря прямо на Гэвина.

Тот сжал зубы и сделал шаг вперед.

Но в этот момент Хлоя опустила занавеску — и одновременно снаружи раздался громкий хруст, будто кто-то откусил от спелого красного яблока.

И все. Все стихло.

Гэвин сглотнул подступившую к глотке желчь и, толкнув Камски плечом, пошел к люку. Спустился в бункер — звонкий стук ботинок по металлу отдавался в ушах. Почему-то стало очень холодно. Гэвин оставил железную дверь открытой и направился прямо к компьютерам. Включил видео с камеры.

Парень пролез через сугробы, пробежал через крыльцо к двери. Он все время оглядывался, было видно, что лицо мокрое.

В правом верхнем углу появилась тварь без лица. Она медленно, почти деловито плыла к дому, даже не пытаясь скрыться.

Парень подскочил к окну.

Гэвин вздрогнул: позади раздались шаги. Он скосил на секунду глаза налево и снова посмотрел в экран.

Тварь была близко. Словно воздух проталкивал ее вперед в надежде, что она достигнет своей цели и наконец пропадет.

Вот она уже стояла у мальчишки за спиной. Тот повернулся к ней, еле передвигая ногами. И вгрызся неожиданно острыми зубами в ее шею. Большая черная голова отломилась и тяжело упала в снег — а мальчишка, перескочив через перила, в несколько ловких прыжков скрылся за деревьями.

Гэвин не двигался и, кажется, не дышал. Просто тупо буравил взглядом монитор. Даже когда на плечо легла ладонь, не шелохнулся и не моргнул.

За спиной громко скрипнули пружины дивана.

— Черт, вот это да, — выдохнул Камски с облегчением. — Вот это да.

— Пиздец это, — хрипло откликнулся Гэвин. И прикрыл рукой глаза.

***

Сколько нужно потомков, чтобы разгадать всратый фамильный секрет? Очевидно, больше двух — потому что от них с Камски толку было немного.

Когда Гэвин немного отошел после истории с откушенной головой — а его почему-то долго еще колотило, — он предположил, что этот “мальчик” мог нацепить на себя личину кого-то из знакомых Якуба. Может, даже того, из-за кого дед сделку и заключил. В конце концов, он ведь так и не женился никогда…

Камски и Хлоя идею не слишком оценили, но своих пока не было — поэтому они снова вернулись к семейным альбомам.

Гэвин рассматривал едва знакомые или вовсе чужие лица с легкой досадой. Якуб не любил говорить о близких — даже братьев вспоминал редко, а уж всяких тетушек и друзей семьи вообще не упоминал. Иногда к нему, правда, приезжали гости, но и им докучать ни Гэвину, ни Камски не разрешалось — и не слишком-то хотелось тогда, честно говоря. Зато теперь потертые старые фото — некоторые еще черно-белые — им ни о чем не говорили. И мальчишки на них тоже не было.

На следующий день, когда они молча пили на кухне суп из брокколи, Гэвину пришла в голову еще одна, такая же гениальная мысль:

— Слушай, Камски, а может, в кабинете еще альбомы есть? Не смотрел?

Тот поднял на него усталый взгляд и пожал плечами. Гэвин и сам понимал, что хватается за соломинку, причем уже оборванную, но больше пока схватиться было не за что.

— Как я понял, дедушка сделал из кабинета картотеку и держал в шкафах папки с перечислением папок, — усмехнулся Камски. — А в спальне только личные вещи и одежда. Строго, как в армии.

Гэвин дернул уголком рта и упрямо поднялся.

— Пойдешь проверять? — с любопытством спросил Камски.

— Почему нет? Как будто мы куда-то опаздываем, — выплюнул Гэвин, повернувшись к лестнице.

Ночью ему снова снился дом. Все было в дыму, и он отчаянно пытался пробраться внутрь, но никак не мог найти дверь. Тупой сон, андроидам и дышать-то не надо.

Он поднялся на второй этаж, зашел в кабинет — гораздо смелее, чем в первый раз. И точно смелее, чем в детстве. Под ногами скрипнула одна из старых половиц. Гэвин остановился у ближайшего шкафа и открыл стеклянную дверцу. Взял в руки папку. Те, что лежали в бункере, были гораздо тяжелее и толще, но вдруг что-то осталось и здесь? Он привычным жестом пролистал страницы, а потом перевернул папку и встряхнул ее. Мало ли.

— Очень обстоятельный подход, — заметили сзади.

— Присоединяйся, если хочешь, — буркнул Гэвин, втайне надеясь на отказ. А когда Камски и правда подошел, добавил: — А где Хлою потерял?

— Сказала, что еще раз проверит записи с камер — вдруг наш подозреваемый еще где-нибудь попадался?

Он произнес “подозреваемый” с явной насмешкой. Или Гэвину просто показалось. Он злился на все подряд и хотел побыть один.

— Хорошая идея, — бросил он.

На его счастье, Камски пришел не болтать. Взяв пример с Гэвина, он тоже осматривал одну папку за другой и встряхивал их прежде, чем поставить на место.

Оказалось, что это даже успокаивает. Стоять рядом тоже было не так уж плохо — Гэвин иногда косил на Камски глаза и каждый раз удивлялся, каким тот стал длинным. И очки шли ему больше линз, в них он казался добрее. Очкарики всегда почему-то кажутся добрее.

— О, гляди-ка, — с удивлением выдохнул он где-то через полчаса, открыв новую папку.

Внутри лежал рисунок: два мелких огурца и огурец побольше ели красные палки, сидя на большом квадрате в клетку. Из-за коричневых столбов улыбались зеленые и желтые глаза разных размеров.

— С перспективой у тебя тогда было дерьмово, — заметил Гэвин.

Камски помолчал.

— Я помню, мы это вместе рисовали, — сказал он наконец.

Гэвин покачал головой.

— Я только раскрашивал. Это хотя бы весело.

Он продолжил трясти папки и не сразу заметил, что Камски не двинулся с места. Так и стоял над этим глупым рисунком — и, кажется, все это время не сводил с Гэвина глаз.

— Ну что? — спросил тот, закрыв дверцу. Их ждал еще один шкаф.

Сейчас Камски не был похож на керамическую куклу. Он смотрел тяжело, губы были сжаты в нитку. Этот его вид даже немного обескураживал.

— Гэвин, почему ты все время пытаешься испоганить воспоминания об этом месте? — спросил он негромко. И будто бы обиженно.

Гэвин громко фыркнул.

— Я?

— Ты. — Камски подошел к столу и положил на него раскрытую папку. — Что бы я ни сказал, ты выворачиваешь все так, словно мы здесь тюремный срок отбывали.

Гэвин уставился ему в спину.

— Нет, ты у нас, конечно, дохрена проницательный, но тут ты что-то напутал, — ответил он, сложив руки на груди. — Я о Дримлеке и не вспоминал почти с тех пор, как мы сюда ездили в последний раз. Некогда было, знаешь ли.

Камски обернулся и оперся о стол. Его лицо оказалось в тени.

— А я вспоминал, — поделился он. — Здесь было чудесно.

— Ну да — если не думать, что дед натравил на нас какого-то потустороннего говнюка и его армию нечисти поменьше.

Камски шлепнул ладонью по столешнице.

— Ты что, правда этого не замечаешь? И никого на нас дедушка не натравливал — я уверен, он просто не знал, к чему приведет сделка.

Гэвин вышел на середину комнаты, чтобы свет из окна не бил в глаза. Встал, скрипнув половицами, напротив Камски. Тот смотрел исподлобья.

Это злило даже больше его внезапных укоров.

— Ну тогда понятно, чего тебе тут так нравится. Вы с Якубом очень похожи, — сказал Гэвин со злой насмешкой.

Камски приподнял брови.

— Ты о чем?

Гэвин на секунду застыл, а потом прошелся по ковру к двери и обратно. Сжал кулаки — и сделал еще круг. Он знал, как глупо выглядит со стороны, конечно, знал, блядь, но на языке вертелось столько слов, что он никак не мог выбрать нужные. Остановился на тех, что лезли наружу упорнее всего.

— Из-за тебя отец мне жизни не давал все три года, пока не съехал. Странно, что ты со своей охрененной памятью этого не помнишь.

Камски вздохнул.

— Опять, да? Даже Хлоя мне говорила, что ты порывался ей рассказать. — Он выпрямился. — Гэвин, может, хватит? Нам по пятнадцать лет было.

— Так в этом-то, блядь, и смысл, — выплюнул тот — и снова начал наматывать круги по комнате. Ему необходимо было хоть что-то делать.

— Что, по-твоему, я вообще должен был ему сказать? — спросил Камски уже громче.

— Ну то есть ты все-таки помнишь, — усмехнулся Гэвин на ходу.

— Как будто ты дашь забыть, — съязвил Камски. — Я три недели пытался с тобой связаться, прежде чем тетя Анна разъяснила мне, _насколько_ ты обижен.

— Представь себе, дохрена. Пока ты там в универе гениальность оттачивал, отец меня кроме как пидорасом и не звал. И при одноклассниках тоже.

— Ну прости, что твой отец — такой сложный человек.

— Мудак он, — оборвал его Гэвин. — Только речь не о нем сейчас. Я вот, знаешь, уверен был, что за себя ты извиняться не станешь. Но все равно ехал в этот ебаный Дримлек и думал, а вдруг ты дозрел наконец. Ну просто для приличия хотя бы, обычное “прости” сказать, и все. А у тебя тут, оказывается, свои претензии.

Камски холодно рассмеялся, искусственно и напряженно.

— Ты мне за эти двадцать дней столько наговорил, можно пару листов претензиями исписать, — процедил он. — Кто же знал, что ты до сих пор не можешь выкинуть из головы…

— Не могу! — рявкнул Гэвин. У него не осталось сил, чтобы сдерживать поток ругательств и крика. Все это слишком долго сидело внутри. — Ты лишил меня покоя в собственном доме! И твой папаша, и мой смотрели на меня, как на грязь под ногами! Ты укатил далеко, а я остался, ходил в эту сраную школу, где всем было очень весело оттого, что надо мной издевается собственный отец! Ты мне три года ада устроил — и ни разу не смог приехать?! Правда? Ну мне очень жаль, что ты пытался дозвониться мне _целых_ три недели! — Он пнул со злости край ковра, и тот загнулся изнанкой кверху. — Что тебе мешало сказать, что этот ебаный журнал твой? Ты же сам уговаривал его притащить, почему ты так легко меня сдал?!

Камски стоял, вцепившись в край стола обеими руками. На секунду показалось, что тот сейчас кинется с кулаками — но он только поднял голову.

— Потому что у тебя всегда была тетя Анна, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. — И ей было плевать, какой ты, она и так тебя любила. Какое бы дерьмо ты ни вытворял, она всегда была на твоей стороне. У тебя бы все равно осталась она — а у меня нет. — Он посмотрел Гэвину в глаза и отпустил столешницу. — Меня любили за то, что я правильный. И мне стало страшно, что больше они меня любить не будут. Я точно знал, что не станут, а тетя Анна тебя защитит. И знал, что ты сильный, потому что ты всегда был сильнее меня, я думал, ты справишься. Ты и справился — но мне все равно жаль, что тебе было больно. И да, я бы приехал, честно, но ты же сам очень ясно дал понять, что не хочешь меня больше видеть.

Гэвин попробовал сказать что-то еще, даже открыл рот — но слова больше не лезли. Очень хотелось больно стукнуть Камски в живот или заломить ему руку до хруста. Хоть что-то сделать, чтобы тот перестал на него смотреть. Мерзко защипало в глазах — только этого, блядь, не хватало! — и он опустил взгляд к полу.

Нахмурился. Сделал несколько шагов и присел на корточки у края ковра.

— Эй, Камски, глянь, — бросил он тихо.

Тот подошел и опустился рядом. Нажал на одну из досок — та громко скрипнула. На ней не было лака, и из-за темных стыков она казалась очень заметной. Камски поддел ее за край, осторожно поднял и положил рядом, а потом нырнул рукой под пол. Пару секунд Гэвин напряженно смотрел ему в глаза — вдруг они расширились, и Камски медленно выпрямился.

У него в руке были зажаты три тонкие книжицы, даже, скорее, блокноты: очень старые, покрытые пылью поверх коричневой кожи. Он протянул одну Гэвину, а вторую открыл сам.

Тот отер свою о ковер и заглянул под обложку. На него смотрел знакомый убористый почерк.

— Твою мать, — еле слышно выдохнул Гэвин.

— Ага. Нужно будет позвать Хлою, ей как раз осталась одна. Сейчас вернусь. — Он поднялся на ноги и посмотрел сверху вниз. — И еще, пока она не поднялась — можешь, пожалуйста, звать меня по имени? Неприятно.

— Я подумаю, — проворчал Гэвин, опустив глаза в дневник.


	5. Chapter 5

Дом заносило снегом. Небо совсем потемнело, чай остыл, а кот уснул у Гэвина в ногах. Тот сидел у дивана в гостиной, на ковре, и вчитывался в один из дедовых дневников — Хлоя и Камски со своими устроились сверху, на самом диване. Договорились, что значимые куски будут читать друг другу вслух, и гул в голове от них теперь стоял не хуже, чем от снежной бури за окнами.

Не знаю, как люди выживают поодиночке. Мне все время кажется, что кто-нибудь вот-вот заговорит — но если это вдруг произойдет, мне вряд ли понравится. Да и я сам сюда сбежал, чего теперь плакаться?

Ни Геня, ни Ярек на письма не отвечают. Нет-нет да подумаешь о том, что отвечать уже некому. Этот только смеется и скалится из-за деревьев иногда, хер ушастый.

Написала Лидия, жена Ярека. Умер в сорок шесть, даже до пятидесяти не дотянул. Оказывается, у него дочка есть, Анечка. Ей уже девятнадцать.  
Придется лететь.

Иногда думаю о том, чтобы завести семью. Шумную, с целой оравой детей. С ними рядом я бы и эту чертову дыру полюбил — с другими страдать легче, прямо по пословице. Но как представлю, что каждому жизнь укорочу, так тошно становится, что все эти мысли как ветром сдувает. Обойдусь и так.

Вот два мудака, Геня и сын его Эня, вашу мать. Не знаю, что брат своему сопляку наговорил, но я не стал ничего рассказывать. Не мое это уже дело.

Это они ловко, двоих в один год. Как сговорились. Послал Анечке открытку почтой: не хочу одними электронными письмами с ними разговаривать, сам приехать не могу, так хоть какой-то кусочек придет от меня, можно будет в руках подержать.

Пытаюсь злиться на отца — не получается. Долго думал, что бы я на его месте делал. Может, и то же самое. Этот хер умеет зубы заговаривать, да и цена вроде бы невелика, за исполнение заветной мечты-то.  
Блядский паразит, ко всей семье присосался. Мог, убил бы уже давно.

Когда Камски дочитал последние строки, ожидаемо повисла тишина. Гэвин отложил пока свой дневник и повернулся к дивану.

Они наконец нашли то, что искали.

— Значит, заветная мечта, да? — спросил он мрачно.

Камски кивнул. Пару секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга — кажется, с пониманием. Ничто Гэвина не злило так, как когда его ставили перед фактами, навязывая свои правила. И Камски точно был с ним солидарен.

— В обмен на одного из потомков, — добавила Хлоя осторожно. — Здесь он этого не написал, но и так понятно. Пока кто-то из Камски живет в Дримлеке, здесь относительно спокойно.

Гэвин перевел на нее взгляд и задумчиво покачал головой.

— Не только. Если б одно это, Якуб бы так часто о краткости жизни не писал, из него вообще философ был хреновый. Может, за желания еще и “лишними” годами жизни надо расплачиваться?

Камски нахмурился.

— В каком году Радослав в лотерею выиграл? В шестьдесят первом?

— Кажется, да, в альбоме была вырезка из газеты. Принести? — спросил Гэвин.

— Нет. В тот год ему исполнился тридцать один.

Он замолчал и потянул к губам искусанные пальцы — Хлоя мягко взяла его ладонь в свои.

— И-и? — протянул Гэвин нетерпеливо.

— А умер он в шестьдесят два, — выдохнул Камски. А заметив на себе недоуменный взгляд, пояснил: — Допустим, он пожелал благополучия для семьи. Так? Учитывая, в каком они были положении, это логично. Ну, или денег, если кратко. Демон сделал так, что Радослав выиграл огромную сумму. Они отстроили дом, отправили старших сыновей на учебу, те закрепились и стали уважаемыми людьми. Так? А когда со времени сделки прошло столько же времени, как было Радославу на момент ее заключения, он умер. От инфаркта, если я правильно помню, хотя раньше с сердцем проблем не имел.

Гэвин недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Да ладно тебе. Тогда и не лечили никого толком. Те же инфаркты — у кого их сейчас нет? И живут спокойно. Ну, не совсем…

— Гэвин, — перебил его Элайджа. — Сколько твоему деду было, когда он стал работать в верховном суде?

— Двадцать три — но он рано выучился… Твою мать. Твою. Мать.

— Вот именно. — Камски рассеянно обвел комнату взглядом. — Сейчас бы покурить.

Хлоя погладила его ладонь большим пальцем.

— Только одну?

— Только одну, — пообещал тот.

Гэвин проворно поднялся.

— Две, учитывая меня. — И, помедлив, уточнил на всякий случай: — Можно?

Элайджа коротко улыбнулся.

— Можно.

***

Гэвин лежал без сна и слушал ветер. Обычно буря его успокаивала, но сегодня сон не шел. Конечно, не шел.

Если Элайджа был прав — а Гэвин не сомневался, что когда они продолжат читать дневники, то обязательно это подтвердят, — значит, и их жизнь тоже длинной не будет.

Мама вот умерла всего в сорок четыре. Пока он, кретин, развлекался на каникулах в Европе.

От этого было погано, конечно — но еще поганее становилось, когда он думал об андроидах. Со всеми их апгрейдами, техобслуживанием и заменой запчастей они могут жить вечно. А он и так… не вечный. Он бы все равно умер, рано или поздно. Но Гэвин все же рассчитывал на “поздно”, а не на блядский инфаркт где-то в сорок.

Тому, кто уходит, всегда легче, чем тому, кого оставляют позади.

Его распирало от сожаления и злости на самого себя: за то, что так долго не признавался себе в чувствах, за то, что мялся, что столько всего не успел, что, в конце концов, вообще разгадал все эти тайны и все узнал, — что хотелось порвать зубами наволочку.

Наверное, никогда раньше он так не хотел, чтобы работала связь. Не хотел так услышать спокойный тихий голос. Этот голос сказал бы, что все будет хорошо. Что они разберутся. Во всем разберутся…

Он рассчитывал, что утром станет легче. Не стало. В доме было тихо, из кухни не шел запах еды: значит, Хлоя с Элайджей еще не встали. Гэвин тихо спустился по лестнице в гостиную — и наткнулся взглядом прямо на них.

Они стояли у дальней стены: Хлоя прижимала Камски спиной к окну и отчаянно его целовала. Тот притягивал ее к себе, закрыв глаза и тихо вздыхая ей в губы.

Смотреть на них было странно — вообще увидеть Элайджу с девушкой почему-то оказалось странно, — и одновременно тоскливо. По меркам их гребаного семейного наследства Элайджа уже тоже был не молод. А его мечты начали исполняться ну очень уж рано…

Гэвин проскользнул мимо них в кухню и прикрыл за собой дверь. Поставил кофе.

И, сев за стол, спрятал в ладонях лицо. Он понятия не имел, что им теперь делать.

Если Якуб, их умный и стойкий, никогда не унывающий дед, за столько лет не придумал, как справиться с этой бедой, то как они могли сделать это за месяц? И как вообще теперь попасть домой, хоть ненадолго?

Жаль, что в их гребаной Нарнии не выдавали серебряных башмачков.

— Эй. Ты в порядке? — очень тихо и немного опасливо спросили из-за спины. На плечо легла теплая ладонь.

Гэвин опустил руки и взглянул на Элайджу.

— Да ни хрена. Ты спал вообще? — Он ткнул пальцем в темные круги у Элайджи под глазами.

— Пару часов точно, — отмахнулся тот. — Сосиски поджарить?

— Давай.

Через пару минут в кухню тихо зашла и села за стол Хлоя. Гэвин незаметно усмехнулся: интересно, они все это время в углах обжимались незаметно? Как школьники прямо.

Мысль, что хотя бы они здесь вместе, кроме зависти приносила и отчетливое удовлетворение.

— Как думаете, какие были у ваших родных главные желания? — спросила Хлоя, когда сели завтракать. — Ну, если такое правда существует.

Элайджа тихо фыркнул.

— Что, опять? И сколько презрения в голосе.

— Это не презрение, — улыбнулась она виновато. — Просто не понимаю. Разве Радослав ничего никогда не хотел после того, как в лотерею выиграл?

— Так сильно — вряд ли, — вставил Гэвин.

— Ни любимую работу, ни путешествий, ни даже правнуков увидеть когда-нибудь? — настаивала Хлоя. — Кстати, идеальное желание в такой ситуации.

— Ага. С детства мечтал вступить в Звездный флот. И смотри, куда меня это привело: сижу на заброшенной исследовательской станции с андроидом и вулканцем, — проворчал Гэвин, глотнув из кружки кофе.

— Вулканцы меня только вырастили. Думал, ты помнишь, — с наигранной обидой заметил Элайджа.

Гэвин легонько треснул его по плечу.

— А вообще хрен его знает. Про желания. Тут только по датам смерти смотреть, — кисло улыбнулся он. — Мой вот дед всю жизнь в суде проработал, мама рассказывала, ему только что не кланялись при встрече. Наверное, славы хотел?

— Может быть. Мой был художником: вращался в кругу эстетов и лучился вдохновением, — усмехнулся Элайджа. — И вот ведь сюрприз, продал самую известную картину в двадцать семь, а умер в пятьдесят четыре. Как только у отца поджилки не трясутся с такой исключительной наследственностью.

— Интересно, чего Якуб хотел? Если по дневникам смотреть, то детей, наверное.

— Какое редкое желание, — съязвила Хлоя. — За такое и умереть не жалко.

Они оба молча уставились на нее. В конце концов, она вздохнула.

— Я не вижу в этом никакой логики. Всего этого легко можно добиться и своим трудом, при чем здесь сделка? Выучиться на юриста или художника, найти себе пару — и дальше желать чего-нибудь еще.

— И умирать как по часам, — продолжил Элайджа.

— И деньги с лотерей по карманам распихивать, — добавил Гэвин.

Хлоя смерила их недовольным взглядом.

— Давайте, скажите мне, что ваши главные желания исполнились, и больше вам ничего не надо.

— Ну я бы лично хотел для начала отсюда убраться, — признался Гэвин.

Элайджа подвинулся ближе к Хлое и обнял ее за талию.

— Слишком многое сходится, чтобы списать все на совпадения. И у каждого, наверное, есть мечта, которая должна, по замыслу, увенчать его жизнь. Почему тебя это так злит?

Хлоя уперла локти в стол и сплела в замок пальцы.

— Потому что это несправедливо. Люди слишком сложные, чтобы загонять их в такие жесткие рамки. И вообще, когда одна мечта исполняется, ты отправляешься за другой.

Элайджа постарался скрыть улыбку за притворным кашлем. Гэвин нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, где недавно слышал эти слова.

— Это из “Рапунцель”, что ли? — спросил он наконец.

Хлоя сердито цокнула языком.

— Да какая разница! Суть же в том, что эта сделка — настоящий обман, и из-за нее уже пять человек раньше срока умерли, хотя могли еще столько прожить и столько своих желаний исполнить, — воскликнула она. И добавила уже тише: — А это просто несправедливо.

Гэвин заметил, как вытянулось у Элайджи лицо. Наверное, то же произошло и с ним самим: от дурашливого веселья не осталось и следа.

Эта херня правда была совершенно несправедливой.

После завтрака он взял дневник, который Якуб писал в девяностые, и сказал, что пойдет к себе. Возражений не было: и Элайджа, и Хлоя от их разговора сникли, да и, наверное, хотели снова побыть вдвоем. Сейчас для этого момент был подходящий — Гэвин бы и сам не отказался от крепких объятий.

Он поднялся в комнату и, устроившись на кровати, включил лампу. Строчки дневника сами прыгнули в глаза.

Гэвин листал страницы, убеждая себя, что ищет какую-нибудь лазейку — но сам понимал, что выглядывает имя матери. Его охватывала непонятная гордость от того, с какой нежностью писал о ней Якуб. Интересно, как бы все сложилось, уговори он все-таки маму переехать от отца в Орегон?

Хотя, учитывая обстоятельства, вряд ли дед бы позволил. Странно вообще, что их-то с Элайджей на лето принимал — наверное, совсем истосковался сидеть здесь один, как сыч.

Снова “Анечка”. Про их с отцом свадьбу. Гэвин жадно вчитывался в строки о том, как все проходило и какой счастливой была мама в тот день: дома было много фотографий, но они никогда толком об этом не говорили. Свадьба как свадьба, у всех одно и то же.

Но для Якуба это, кажется, было одно из самых знаменательных событий в жизни — и Гэвин с огромной благодарностью читал о каждой вроде бы неважной мелочи.

Слова Хлои все глубже въедались в память. Сейчас он ничего не хотел так сильно, как снова увидеть маму и деда, которые слишком рано его оставили.

Но если с Якубом отговорка про сделку срабатывала, то вытравить вину за смерть матери все равно не получалось: еще когда Гэвин вернулся домой с каникул и отец сказал, что ее сбил автомобиль, он сразу понял, что это его вина. Если бы он был в городе, этого бы не случилось — и неважно, сколько лет отмерил маме этот сверхъестественный говнюк. Если бы он не уехал, все было бы в порядке.

Он попробовал отвлечься, почитать еще, но в какой-то момент понял, что строки расплываются, а подбородок все чаще утыкается в грудь. Нужно было или взбодриться и вылезти из кровати, или доспать те несколько часов, которые он проворочался ночью.

Гэвин выглянул в окно, посмотрел на привычное молоко снежной бури и зарылся носом в подушку. Он очень хотел хоть куда-нибудь деться от самого себя, от тоски, вины и липкого, накрывающего волнами страха. И если ему приснится очередной кошмар, то и ладно. Он не против.

***

— Гэвин. Гэвин, прости, пожалуйста, проснись. Ты меня слышишь?

Он недовольно поежился и почесал нос.

— Чего случилось? — спросил он шепотом, щурясь на льющий из коридора свет. Над ним склонилась темная фигура.

— Элайджа к тебе не поднимался? — спросила она встревоженно. — Мне кажется, его в доме нет.

— В смысле? — Гэвин резко сел. — А на камерах?

— Пока не засекли. Но там так темно — а по моим часам сейчас всего половина второго. Мне кажется, что-то происходит.

Гэвин сбросил с себя одеяло. За окном все так же метались снежные хлопья, но небо было абсолютно черным, будто их посадили в стеклянный шар и упаковали.

— Когда ты его в последний раз видела? — спросил он, вылетев из комнаты. — И где у него пистолет лежит?

— В тумбе у кровати… Он попросил принести из бункера красный фотоальбом, но его не было на месте. Я так и не смогла найти — а когда поднялась, его уже не было. Двадцать одна минута прошла.

— Ясно.

Ебаный Камски.

Гэвин рывком открыл дверь в его комнату и дернул на себя ящик тумбы.

— Тут пусто. — Он обернулся к Хлое. — Куртки на месте тоже нет?

— Сейчас посмотрю.

Она выглядела серьезной и сосредоточенной. Это хорошо. Было бы хуже, если бы она боялась.

Гэвин снова зашел к себе и начал натягивать теплую одежду. Куда он вообще поперся в такую метель, герой сраный? Сейчас бы еще следы найти. Твою мать! И пистолет забрал — наверное, решил себе пулю показательно в лоб пустить, больше тот ни на что не сгодится.

— Найду — в снег нахуй закатаю, — рыкнул он тихо.

Когда он почти скатился по лестнице вниз, у двери его ждала уже одетая Хлоя. Куртки Элайджи на вешалке, разумеется, не было.

— Не замерзнешь? — бросил он Хлое. Времени препираться не было тоже. Когда она твердо покачала головой, Гэвин только кивнул. — Фонарь возьми.

Они вышли наружу: в лицо ударил поток ледяного воздуха, и Гэвин на миг задохнулся. А потом, включив фонарь, различил среди сугробов еле заметную, тонкую дорожку следов. И махнул Хлое рукой.

Они медленно, как ни торопились, двигались вперед через бурю. Иногда следы все-таки заметало, спасало только то, что гребаный Элайджа шел почти по прямой. Куда, непонятно.

А главное, зачем? Гэвин судорожно пытался придумать, что будет делать, если наткнется на демона — Якуб, например, часто его видел. Но Якуба тот убить не пытался, а с ними вел только одному ему понятную, очень жестокую и очень всратую игру. Все его чудовища, ловушки, запугивания и подсказки только сбивали с толку. Если бы это был человек, Гэвин с уверенностью назвал бы его социопатом и привлек к делу психиатров. Жаль, что все они дома остались.

Попытаться его убить? Бесполезно, даже дед не смог, а у них из всего оружия один пистолет на троих. Торговаться? И что ему предложить, он и так уже купил их всех с потрохами.

Но главное — вернуть Элайджу домой и набить ему морду хорошенько. Что он там себе придумал за ночь? Решил пожертвовать собой, как в сопливой мелодраме? Упрямый говнюк.

Злость не давала ему мерзнуть. Он со злостью передвигал ноги и со злостью высматривал дорогу. Взглянув мельком на Хлою, он увидел, что та испытывает то же самое. И пошел еще быстрее.

Несмотря на тьму вокруг, он припоминал местность. Куда-то сюда дед водил их в детстве на пикники. Или, может, он все-таки ошибался? Где-то неподалеку должен был начинаться спуск, а внизу — поляна. Их детский аэродром, на нее они приземлялись за топливом.

Когда снежное поле впереди оборвалось, он понял, что не ошибся.

Хлоя вдруг закричала и побежала вперед. Гэвин последовал за ней, хотя пока ничего толком не видел. Сердце уже оборвалось и стучало как бешеное.

На поляне стояли двое. Гэвин различил высокое жилистое существо с бесконечным числом глаз на морде: в вытянутой пятерне оно держало за шиворот человека. Знакомая куртка… Элайджа.

Гэвин как мог прибавил шаг. Тварь повернула глазастую башку к нему — а за ней развернулся и второй. Тот самый мальчишка, который откусил голову монстру без лица.

Он улыбнулся и хлопнул в ладоши. Ветер унялся.

— А вы долго, — укоряюще протянул он. — Я уже заскучать успел.

Он взмахнул рукой, и его ручная тварь отбросила Элайджу в сторону. Гэвин кинулся к нему — но он уже и так видел, что тот ударился затылком об одну из сосен.

Хлоя его обогнала. Тварь попыталась встать у нее на пути, но она ловко увернулась и упала на колени в снег, рядом с Элайджей. Мальчишка махнул своему монстру рукой.

— Прекрати, пусть займется. — Он повернул к Гэвину голову. — Такая милая куколка, просто очарование! И он сам ее себе сделал! Мне нравится, как вы распоряжаетесь моей помощью.

— Помощью? — оскалился Гэвин. — Шел бы ты нахуй со своей помощью! Что ты с ним сделал?! Чего ты хочешь?

Кажется, демона его слова не задели. Он, все так же улыбаясь, склонил голову набок.

— Я только хочу, чтобы вы соблюдали условия договора. Якуб со своим маленьким бунтом очень просчитался, когда думал, что я никак не смогу на вас повлиять. — Он подошел ближе и оказался чуть выше самого Гэвина. — Мне нужна конкретика. В Дримлеке всегда должен жить кто-то из Камских. Такие правила.

— Мы с тобой никаких сделок не заключали, — упрямо проговорил Гэвин.

Демон закатил глаза. Те провернулись вокруг своей оси и встали на место.

— Нравится? По-моему, мило… И мне, уж извини, совершенно плевать: родовая сделка на то и родовая, что твое участие не требуется.

Он обошел Гэвина вокруг, по-хозяйски его разглядывая.

— Ну что ж, я доволен. Из тебя подходящий егерь — я уверен, мы с тобой скоро подружимся. Пока Якуб не стал чудить, с ним тоже было весело.

Внутри что-то оборвалось. Он не подал виду, но в эту секунду до него наконец добрался мороз. Пальцы заледенели, захотелось немедленно вернуться в дом.

— Разве нельзя выбрать егеря из другой семьи? — выдавил он, прекрасно понимая, как глупо — и низко — прозвучал его вопрос.

Демон сочувственно покачал головой.

— Извини, słodki, но уже и в твоей больше никого не осталось. — Он указал рукой на неподвижного Элайджу — а второй остановил Гэвина, когда тот попытался рвануться к нему. — Один мальчик очень хотел себе красивую девочку, и я дал ему красивую девочку. Целых восемнадцать счастливых лет вместе, как прекрасно.

Лед добрался до сердца. Стало почти так же пусто, как тогда, во второй день.

— Гэвин, он дышит! Это чудовище тебе врет! — крикнула Хлоя. Звонкий, полный ярости голос его немного взбодрил.

Гэвин взглянул на нее: она аккуратно уложила Элайджу на снегу и, сняв рубашку, перевязала ему голову. Рядом с ней сидела на корточках тварь: она не сводила с Хлои пристального взгляда всех своих глаз, но та ее словно не замечала.

— Еще пара минут, и дышать он перестанет, — заверил Гэвина демон. Говорил он теперь тихо, почти шептал. — Сделка есть сделка, Гэвин, обязательствами связаны обе стороны. Не надо упрямиться. Конечно, механической девочке будет больно, — он снова обошел вокруг него, подметая снег полой длинного пальто, — зато механический мальчик будет очень рад тебя видеть.

Он умолк и впился жадным взглядом Гэвину в лицо. Тот ничего не смог с собой поделать.

— Только попробуй его тронуть, я…

— Пф, что за глупости. — Демон махнул на него рукой. — Сам трогай. Он как раз уже две недели упорно пытается попасть в ваш уютный домик. Конечно, не так упорно, как ты пытался попасть обратно в Дримлек.

Он вдруг рассмеялся. Взгляд Гэвина метнулся от его лица к Элайдже, а потом — к стене деревьев. То есть он все-таки нашел их. Приехал. Если каким-то чудом им удастся отсюда вырваться, в городе их будут ждать.

Демон щелкнул пальцами у него перед лицом.

— Ты не о том думаешь. — Его глаза на миг потемнели, но тут же снова стали такими же голубыми, как прежде. — Но никто не мешает вам счастливо прожить еще тридцать шесть лет. Подумай, Гэвин, это же вдвое больше, чем восемнадцать. А ты так хотел найти того, кто тебя поймет…

— Да умолкни ты, что ли, — рыкнул на него Гэвин. Этот тихий елейный голос мешал соображать, лился в уши, как масло, и заливал собой мозг.

Тот снова расхохотался.

— Узнаю фамильные черты. — Он оглянулся на Элайджу. — Та ветка не такая интересная. Вот матушка твоя была хороша! Жаль, что вернулась не вовремя…

Гэвин не успел и подумать об этом, как уже замахнулся на него кулаком. Когда демон играючи увернулся, он пробежал два шага и упал в снег. Лицо обожгло холодом, но вставать не хотелось.

Ему казалось, он тонет. Или сходит с ума. В груди нестерпимо давило и жгло, будто эта тварь сжимала его раскаленными щипцами. Душила своим мерзким голосом, как бечевкой.

— Ты зря так горячишься, я же сказал, что ничего не мог сделать, — заметил демон, нависнув над ним. — Зато я сделал так, чтобы ни ты, ни твой папа об этом не узнали — согласись, аварию принять гораздо легче, чем исчезновение в огромном жутком лесу.

Не хватало воздуха. Гэвин перевернулся на спину и посмотрел демону в глаза.

— Значит, твоя сделка — еще большее говно, чем я думал. Моя мать никогда не была счастливой.

Тот фыркнул.

— Да ну хватит тебе. Она с девяти лет мечтала о мужчине, который будет любить, оберегать и ценить ее выше, чем любую другую женщину. И я это желание исполнил.

Теперь рассмеялся уже Гэвин: хрипло и нервно.

— И это явно не про моего отца, — выплюнул он.

— Не про него, — легко согласился демон. И обернулся на испуганный крик Хлои. — Ну ладно, хватит препираться. Я просто хочу услышать, что ты согласен. Бери механического мальчика, переезжай в Дримлек, а я, так уж и быть, иногда буду устраивать вам небольшие сюрпризы.

Он присел рядом и протянул ладонь.

Гэвин уставился на нее невидящим взглядом. У него не было выбора. Его дед и мама уже умерли в этом проклятом месте, а сейчас умирал и брат. И если он не хочет остаться один, то остается…

Он вспомнил слова Хлои о желаниях, их разговор с Элайджей. Посмотрел, как тот лежит с закрытыми глазами на снегу. Хлоя уже открыто плакала, держа его за руку и утирая слезы перчаткой.

Элайджа никогда не хотел себе “девочку”. Его мама мечтала о любящем супруге. Он сам принимал все решения в поиске родственной души, от выбора слов до того, на каком спать белье.

Если у этой твари и были какие-то силы, она соблюдала свою часть сделки далеко не так усердно, как пыталась показать. Она просто питалась непрожитыми годами и заставляла их играть в ее сраные игры.

— Получается, я последний в роду? — спросил он спокойно. — Если уж Элайджа умирает.

Демон кивнул.

— И ты, наверное, в курсе, что детей у меня не предвидится? — уточнил он.

— Да уж. Жаль, конечно, но ничего не поделаешь, — вздохнул тот с притворной печалью. — Придется переезжать и искать себе новых клиентов.

— Можешь собираться уже сегодня. Раз эта сделка теперь касается только меня, я ее разрываю.

Демон скривил лицо в усмешке.

— Как не стыдно, Гэвин. Я же уже выполнил твое желание…

— Так забери. — Он видел, как самоуверенность в светлых глазах меняется на досаду. На злость. Демон открыл было рот, но Гэвин не дал ему себя перебить: — Или так, или никак. Сегодня я выберусь из этого леса, так или иначе. У нас в доме много режущих предметов.

Демон посверлил его взглядом и, поняв, что с ним больше не собираются играть, раздраженно выплюнул:

— А я думал, ты поумнее. Пожалеешь еще — если хоть что-нибудь вспомнишь. — Он до боли стиснул его ладонь и встряхнул ее. — Попрощайся с механическим мальчиком.

Он поднялся, оглушительно свистнул, и Гэвина вдруг залило ослепительным светом. Он крепко зажмурился.

А когда открыл глаза, снова был день. В небе высоко стояло солнце.

Он вскочил на ноги и, подбежав к Хлое, крикнул:

— Дышит?!

Та чуть приподняла голову.

— Еще да.

— Поднимай, скорее.

Они взвалили Элайджу на себя и поволокли его к дому.

— Связь появилась! — воскликнула Хлоя через несколько шагов.

Гэвин почувствовал внутри тепло и приятное, щекочущее волнение — но сам не понял, почему.

— Отлично! Вызывай из города скорую.


	6. Эпилог

Следующие несколько дней слепились в один большой комок слежки за показателями медицинских аппаратов, редкого сна и плохого кофе из автоматов. Совсем скоро кто-то проболтался о том, где и в каком состоянии сейчас знаменитый Камски, и в город хлынули журналисты. К счастью, Гэвин как официальный представитель полиции и член семьи официально послал всех нахрен. Как только Элайджу можно было перевозить, его доставили в Детройт, в очень закрытую и очень частную клинику.

Возвращение на работу пришлось ненадолго отложить: когда Элайджа окончательно пошел на поправку, им троим понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы прийти в себя, с десяток раз все обсудить и вернуться к нормальной жизни, с техникой и другими людьми, но без постоянной смертельной угрозы над головой.

Элайджа рассказывал, что даже без сознания будто увидел момент, когда Гэвин разорвал сделку. Словно секунду назад его утаскивало все глубже в темноту, а потом отпустило.

В конце концов, они сошлись на том, что демону было плевать, выживет Элайджа или умрет. Он просто хотел подольше развлекаться за их счет.

Сам Гэвин чувствовал себя как никогда счастливым. Он так отвык от солнца и шумного города, что даже обычные прогулки вызывали у него чувство щемящей радости. Да и вообще все теперь стало каким-то щемящим. Несмотря на приподнятое настроение, он постоянно что-то искал. Вглядывался в лица прохожих на улице, листал сообщения в телефоне, хотя очень давно ими толком не пользовался. Чувство было такое, будто он никак не может усесться — или ходит в новом свитере, от которого все время хочется почесаться.

Когда он поделился этим с Хлоей и Элайджей, и тот посоветовал вернуться на работу.

— У тебя ломка. Адреналина не хватает, — сказал он, зачерпнув из миски еще попкорна. Фильм уже кончился, и теперь они просто болтали, сидя на длинном, слишком дорогом, но чертовски удобном диване.

— Ну может, — хмыкнул Гэвин — и уже через час отправил капитану Фаулеру письмо.

На подходе к департаменту его начало потряхивать. Захотелось то ли сорваться на бег, то ли развернуться и уйти. И это уже было странно. Гэвин заставил себя ровным шагом зайти внутрь и сесть за рабочий стол. За время его отсутствия здесь ничего не поменялось — даже пыли на столе не было.

Когда на столешнице появился стакан с горячим кофе, Гэвин довольно усмехнулся. Ну конечно.

— Как прошел ваш отпуск, детектив? — спросил Ричард, садясь за стол напротив.

От его голоса по спине побежали мурашки.

— Неплохо, неплохо. Меня даже убить не каждый день пытались, — ответил он, отпив из стакана. — За кофе спасибо.

Ричард оторвался на секунду от терминала, бросил на него взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Пожалуйста.

Гэвин сделал еще один глоток и пролистал список дел.

Надо собрать уже в кулак яйца и пригласить его куда-нибудь. Хотя бы в тот ресторан на углу, который Рич так любит.

Стоп. А когда Ричард ему это говорил?..


End file.
